Left To Darkness
by Mistress of Crucio
Summary: LMSB rare pair. Sirius made Lucius want to be a better man. What happens when Sirius goes beyond the veil, leaving Lucius to the dark? Previously titled Loyal rewritten for NaNoWriMo more warnings AN chap.1,spoilers, AU eventually. NOT Fluff,rated M plus!
1. Loyal

**Disclaimer: **Everything and everyone belongs to JK, I just warp them slightly and return them later confunded but unharmed.

**Warnings: **_Violence, Adult language, Graphic Sexual Situations, All book spoilers, BDSM, Non-con sex, character deaths, het sex, slash sex, Alternate Universe eventually. _

**A/N:** The nickname Sirius gives Lucius, Pavo, is the Peacock constellation. I thought it fit well with the Black family naming theme, and Sirius's sense of humor as well. And yes, Lucius does know what Sirius is calling him, he took astronomy at Hogwarts. (didn't we all?)

* * *

**Ch. 1 Loyal**

_'Out in the battle, flung far and used, where does our allegiance lie? ...Call me loyal, I'll say you're loyal too..'_

_Loyal by Dave Dobbyn_

Sirius Black told those who asked that he'd escaped Azkaban on his own. He claimed that by changing to his animagus form, a dog, he was able to simply slip through the bars. He almost laughed at the thought. If it had been that simple, he would have been living his life somewhere remote and tropical, not wasting his youth away in Azkaban for all those years.

Sirius sighed and ran a haggard hand through his once vibrant black hair and sighed. He knew he couldn't tell them the truth. Not now. They wouldn't understand. Besides, how was he to tell them that for twelve years, a man they despised had been planning his escape, only waiting for the right moment to execute?

No one would believe the loyalty of Lucius Malfoy to Sirius Black. They would all question his reasons. Sirius definitely wasn't ready to tell them _that_. Luckily though, they were on the same page. Lucius wasn't ready to have his true disposition revealed either.

The green eyes of his godson searched Sirius's face for some hint of an answer. He'd started thinking he'd never have to tell that lie to Harry. Two years had passed and the boy never showed any curiosity concerning his escape. Sirius could only assume that in their boredom they were desperate to hear 'hero' stories, and in truth, he had none to offer.

He looked to the inquisitive faces of Harry and Ron, and gave the same generic answer he'd given an skeptical Dumbledore when prodded.

"I assume that I was lucky, that I happened to pick the right moment to make my break. If the dementors don't feel happiness, nothing is amiss. I was not happy to be escaping Harry, rather angry and fearful for your safety."

The boys had swallowed his lie, satisfied, and reveled in their own tales for a while before leaving Sirius in his study, alone with his thoughts.

**OoOoO**

A lazy smile played across his lips as he recalled the first time he'd met Lucius. Both of them were still so young at the time. He was almost seventeen, and Lucius slightly more a man at twenty two. They were attending a Black family gathering of some kind, and Lucius had acted as an escort to Narcissa, Sirius's older cousin. He remembered the charming blond Malfoy strutting around, preening himself like a peacock for her benefit and she had loved every moment.

Sirius never liked Narcissa. She always pretended to be gentle and soft spoken, but she was a horrible woman. Another product of the Black family's inbreeding in it's desperate attempts to keep the blood line pure. Narcissa was as bad as her sister Bellatrix, if not worse. At least Bellatrix was upfront about her nastiness. Sirius didn't know how he had ended up in the library alone with Lucius and Narcissa, but he was pleased when her parents had called for her. This gave Sirius time to study Lucius as they sat together in uncomfortable silence. His eyes must have lingered on Lucius's form a bit too long, because he finally spoke.

"Why exactly are you staring at me, Black?"

"I was looking at your cane. I didn't notice you having any trouble walking."

Lucius picked up the cane from where it rested against his chair. Pale, spindly fingers eased the silver serpents head from it's case to reveal a smooth, black wand. He looked at it for a moment and displayed it to Sirius.

"This is a walking stick, boy, not a cane. I have no trouble walking. This simply conceals my wand so it never has to leave my hands."

Sirius nodded as he watched him sheathe the wand once again before turning his attention elsewhere.

It was not long before he felt Lucius watching _him_.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking what a pity it is that someone from a family such as yours was placed in the house of Gryffindor. All of your possible potential, wasted in the house of mudbloods and fools."

"I would rather be in a house of honest fools and decent muggle borns, than in one of pretentious, manipulative pure blood bastards, like yourself, Malfoy."

Now that Sirius thought back on it, Lucius was probably purposely baiting him. Wanting to arouse the anger in him out of sheer boredom. He couldn't remember the minor details now, but their words had led to a scuffle, ending with Sirius pinned against the library wall, Lucius's wand to his throat.

Even now, nearly twenty years later, he could still feel the heaviness of Lucius's body pressed against his own. Their gray eyes locked before Lucius had carelessly reached up and brushed a stray hair from Sirius's cheek. It was only the slightest touch, but when their flesh made contact, a charge passed through Sirius's body. He knew Malfoy had felt it as well as he had jerked his hand away and stepped back as though shocked.

Sirius was stunned and conceded defeat. Lucius didn't move to stop him as he fled from the room. He hadn't been able to shake the feeling, and he wondered if he had imagined the fire in Lucius's eyes. It was the look in those eyes that sent Sirius to Malfoy's home later that summer. The very night he'd left his parents home forever.

"What on earth would lead you to believe I would put you up, Black?" Lucius sneered. "Our last meeting wasn't pleasant. In fact, I recall you taking your leave with your tail between your legs."

Sirius couldn't help but smile at the irony in those words. Malfoy hadn't known that he was an animagus. Not yet.

"I recall a different moment Malfoy," Sirius said as he closed the gap between them. "You can't say you didn't feel _something_. The way you were looking at me--"

"Enough!" Lucius brandished his wand and glared at him. "I don't know what kind of fantasies you've been having about me, boy, but you are toying with the wrong man."

He stepped around Sirius. "First, you foolishly ask me to take you in. Now you try to threaten me with your imagined—"

Sirius cut him off sharply. "It was _not_ imagined Malfoy. I'll prove it to you." He reached out and touched Lucius's arm, feeling the jolt again instantly. Emboldened by the stunned look of the older man, he leaned his face closer to Lucius's.

Their lips were almost touching as Sirius breathed, "How's that for imaginary, Pavo?"

Sirius's arms snaked around Malfoy's slim waist, pulling him closer. He traced the fullness of Lucius's bottom lip with his tongue. After only a seconds hesitation, Lucius opened his mouth, allowing Black the entrance he had been seeking. Wand clacking hollow and forgotten on the floor, Lucius wrapped his arms around Sirius and returned his passion with all he had.

**OoOoO**

Hours later, on the floor of the Malfoy study, Sirius and Lucius lay spent, wrapped in each others arms amidst their hastily discarded clothing

The next morning, Lucius had Sirius put up in one of his many guest rooms. It was furnished with the same wealth and abundance as the rest of the manor, everything he could want or need was at his very fingertips. Yet Sirius never spent much time there, sleeping or otherwise. He instead preferred being anywhere Lucius was, and most of that time was in his master bedroom.

For the first time in his life, Sirius was truly happy. He had found happiness in the arms of a man, a fact that confused Sirius at times, but he didn't stop to think about it long enough for it to bother him. Sirius was ecstatic with his current situation, and he was in love, but he wasn't delusional. He didn't dream of happily ever after with this man. He didn't have hopes that Lucius would forgo his matrimonial pursuits with the opposite sex. He had Lucius's whispered declarations of love, and that was more than he had dreamed of. Sirius knew it would all end, he had steeled himself for that the first time he felt the now familiar pixie wings flutter in his stomach at the sight of Lucius's face. Though, after a while, he had allowed himself to be lulled into a false sense of security, and the night Lucius was forced to break things off, Sirius was far from prepared.

**OoOoO**

Lucius had opted to play the submissive role that night. Their sweaty bodies were entwined beneath the sheets as Sirius, on top of Lucius, plunged his way to ecstasy. He could remember looking up into a mirror Lucius kept over the bed and couldn't help thinking that he'd never seen a more beautiful sight.

Lucius's long hair was spread out over the green satin pillowcase that rested beneath his head, small beads of sweat glistened on his forehead and trickled like morning dew on a rose down the sides of his face. His look was one of pure bliss. The stark contrast of their appearance, his black hair and darkly tanned skin against Lucius's pale blond beauty, only excited Sirius further. To him, it looked as though the Devil himself were ravishing an angel.

Once they were both sated, Sirius curled into Lucius's arms, burying his face in the hollow of his lovers throat. Sirius soon fell asleep, feeling safe and content.

A while later, he was awakened by the soothing baritone of Lucius's voice. At first his words didn't register in Sirius's mind, and he had to ask him to repeat what he had said.

"I said, you know we can't go on like this forever."

Sirius sleepily nuzzled closer to Malfoy's neck, playfully nibbling the sensitive spot below his ear.

"Mmmm...why not, Pavo?"

Lucius pressed his lips to the top of Sirius's head and left the bed, striding over to the window that overlooked the garden. Sirius propped himself up on his elbow and admired the tone, naked form in the moonlight. Lucius was trying to talk to him about something important, and Sirius just wasn't ready to listen. He knew that he would press the issue though, so he remained silent. Finally Lucius turned to him, a pained expression on his face and began to speak again.

"As you know, I've been seeing your cousin, Narcissa, for a time now." He hesitated. "Arrangements have been made between our families, a contract was signed today."

Sirius couldn't control the anger in his voice. "Just bloody well say it man. Don't dance around it."

Lucius turned back to the window once again and whispered softly.

"We're engaged. Narcissa and I, we're to be married."

Sirius had barely heard the words, but he knew what was said. He felt the wind being forced from his lungs. To stop the tears that were threatening to fall, he threw back the sheet covering his nude body and jumped from the bed and began screaming at Lucius.

"WHAT? Engaged to _her_? With everything that's happened? You would choose that simpering _whore_ over what we have?"

Sirius began searching the room frantically for his clothes, Lucius reached him in two long strides, grabbed his shoulders and spun Sirius to face him.

"It's _not_ what I've chosen Black, don't you understand that? I'm an heir. A pure blood heir. I have certain responsibilities to my line."

"You _used_ me, Malfoy. I will never forgive you."

Lucius tried to take him in his arms, but Sirius struggled against him and dropped to the floor. Lucius knelt beside him.

"Listen to me love, _look_ _at_ _me_." He gripped Sirius's face between his palms and forced his eyes to meet his own.

"Do you honestly think I could love her after I've loved _you_? You are the first pure, true thing I've had in my life. I eat, sleep breathe and dream you Black. Do you think I would do this, that I would leave you had I not been forced? _This is not my choice_."

Silent tears streamed down Sirius's face as Lucius kissed them away. After a while, Sirius seemed to calm, harsh realization settled in, and he knew what Lucius said was true. He had obligations to his family, obligations that could not be easily ignored.

He turned and took Lucius in his arms. Long fingers splayed across Sirius's chest as he ran his own through Lucius's long silvery hair.

"Just promise me one thing, Pavo." Sirius sighed heavily. "Don't ever regret this."

Lucius looked up at him, a mixture of sadness and love in his soft gray eyes.

"Never."

Sirius left the next morning without even so much as a goodbye.

**OoOoO**

The next time Sirius had seen Lucius was at his Christmas Eve wedding to Narcissa. It was fitting in his opinion, a winter wedding for the ice princess. Lucius had sent the invitation to him personally. Sirius had torn the envelope to pieces, searching for some note, some sign that Lucius missed him, that he still felt the same. He came up empty handed. It was a kick in the stomach, but ever hopeful, he took the invitation to mean that Lucius was craving contact with him as well.

So as not to be alone, Sirius asked James Potter to accompany him. James of course knew nothing of the affair he'd had with the Malfoy heir, but James had always been the only one of his friends able to subdue him when his emotions ran wild.

Unable to bear witness to the farce of a ceremony, Sirius chose to wait in the garden where the reception would be held. It was late December and freezing, yet the garden was charmed to be warm for the celebration of the nuptials. He had to admit it was beautiful, filled with exotic flowers that had no place among the newly fallen snow. Moving ice sculptures in the form of the god Eros, complete with bow and arrow and paired with his lover Psyche, mocked him as they shot loving glances from one to the other. Sirius grudgingly took comfort in the fact that their love story had not ended well, and hoped that their choice of sculptures was some sort of sign from the gods that this union would not last.

James offered Sirius a glass of the cool champagne that flowed freely from the large fountain. Sirius shook his head and watched as his friend downed both glasses quickly, and reached to fill another. The garden gates opened and a string quartet filed in to begin preparing for the party which was sure to start at any moment.

Cheering was soon heard from inside, and the doors burst open to reveal the newly married couple. Narcissa was dressed in a flowing gown for the occasion, so spectacularly white it put the fresh snow to shame. She was beaming up at Lucius, who merely looked bored, yet devastatingly handsome in his elegant black dress robes. He glared enviously as Lucius turned to dance to the first song with his bride. Sirius grew bored watching them, and decided to leave. It was then that Lucius made his excuses, and sought him out.

"Potter. Black." He said formally, extending his hand to the men.

"Pavo." Sirius drawled, causing Lucius lip to curl slightly. Malfoy had remembered the pet name after all.

"Congratulations Malfoy." James gushed, a bit tipsy from the champagne he'd been helping himself to.

Lucius gave him a weak smile. "Would you excuse us for a moment?"

Not waiting for James to reply, Lucius opened the doors to the house and ushered Sirius into the study, turning the lock behind them.

"What does your _wife_ think of you inviting me here?" Sirius spat.

Lucius looked at him for a moment, but did not answer. Instead he stepped forward wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in Sirius's hair, briefly inhaling before releasing him and moving away.

"Don't be bitter, Black. It doesn't suit you."

"I'm not bitter old man, I've already moved on to someone else."

Lucius laughed. "Ah, yes. Potter then I presume? Well of course, I expect an invitation to the wedding."

Sirius rolled his eyes. There was nothing going on with James, nor anyone else for that matter, and he knew that Lucius had known as well. He turned and flopped down on the white, velvet couch. The color reminded him of Narcissa's dress, and he had to take one final jab at the bitch.

"I wonder old man, does it bite your arse knowing that Narcissa didn't reserve her virginity for you?" Sirius put the back of his hand across his forehead and continued dramatically. "Her parents would die from the shame if they knew they had failed to provide the great Malfoy heir with a virgin Black bride. "

Lucius smirked."It doesn't bother me in the slightest. I've already had a virgin from the Black family, as you should well remember."

Sirius felt himself blush from head to toe. He had been inexperienced when he and Lucius began their affair. He knew Lucius had made love to women before him, scores if the gossips were right, but Sirius was never sure whether he was the only man Lucius had ever been with.

"To answer your earlier question Black, Narcissa thinks I'm trying to recruit you. That's what I told her anyway."

"Recruit me? For what?" Sirius gave Lucius a distressed look. "Don't tell me you've fallen in with that Death Eater crew Lucius."

Lucius pushed up the sleeve of his robes and unbuttoned his cuff, revealing a faint skull. That was all Sirius had seen before Lucius hastily shoved his sleeve back down.

"Like most other things in my life Black, I had no choice."

He went to the door and opened it.

His parting words were spoken in the low, cold voice Lucius had adopted as of late, but oddly they warmed Sirius to the core. Lucius was trying to protect him. He still cared.

"I wanted you to know, I wanted to warn you. There are others at Hogwarts who have taken the mark as well. Don't give them a reason to hurt you..and don't trust _anyone_."

**OoOoO**

Those words would come back to haunt Sirius a few short years later when the same Dark Lord Lucius followed murdered James and his wife Lily. The rat bastard Peter Pettigrew, the one he'd convinced James to trust as his secret keeper in Sirius's stead, had betrayed them. Lucius had come to him, for the first time since his wedding to Narcissa and told him what Pettigrew had done. But it was too late. By the time Sirius got to Godrics Hollow, his friends home was all but blasted in two.

"James! Lily!" He'd cried out desperately, hoping for some sign of life though he knew in his heart of hearts that there would be none.

He rushed into the area that was at one time a cozy living room. He saw James right away. He was lying on the floor, a serene look that comes only in death on his handsome face. Sirius knelt near the body of his boyhood friend and placing his fingers on James' eyelids, he closed them.

"I'm so sorry James." Sirius whispered. "I should have trusted myself more. I should never--"

He heard screaming above him, and flew up what was left of the stairs.

"Harry! Lily—." He was torn in two at the scene that met him in the boy's room.

One year old Harry was there, sitting amongst the still smoking rubble. His dead mothers fingers were clutched inside his tiny fist. He was screaming at her, shaking Lily, as though trying to wake her.

He crossed the room and grabbed baby Harry up. Sirius found himself unable to look down on Lily's face and left the room in a hurry. He was trying to decide what to do when Hagrid and Dumbledore came. His mistake was not taking the time to explain to them what had happened. Instead, always the one to act before thinking, Sirius handed the baby Potter over to the old wizard and went looking for Pettigrew to exact his revenge.

He should have killed Peter that night. He just didn't have it in him, not with Peter, his old friend Peter standing there pleading for his life.

"Tell me Wormtail! I want to know before I take the light from your eyes. Why Peter? Why!"

Sirius was only inches away from Peter Pettigrew, the look in his gray eyes deadly. His wand was pointed directly at Peter's little black heart. All he'd had to do was say the words.

"P-please Sirius! Don't k-kill me! I h-had to do it! He f-f-forced me!" Pettigrew was shaking, eyes darting between Sirius's face and the wand hovering precariously over his heart. Sirius hesitated, only for a moment, but Pettigrew saw his wand drop slightly and took advantage of his moment of weakness.

Right then there was an explosion and everything went black. Sirius awoke surrounded by Ministry officials. He then told the tale of Peters betrayal and his own hesitation. He hadn't known about the muggle deaths previously, but he vehemently denied any part in it when accused.

His reward for not issuing the justice Peter so deserved was exile in Azkaban, for crimes he would have died before committing. That rat had always been more trouble than he was worth.

* * *

**A/N**: Reviews to me are like cookies to the cookie monster! Any questions feel free to shoot me a PM! 


	2. Lost

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine, nothing at all.

**A/N:** Graphic sexual situations in this chapter.

* * *

**Ch. 2 Lost**

_'When your world's crashing down, and you can't bear to fall, you're not lost.'_

_Lost by Michael Buble_

Sirius didn't know how long he had been sitting in his study wrapped in his thoughts. Trying to stand, he found that his leg was asleep, he didn't like the uncomfortable tingly feeling, but knew it would pass once he started walking. He looked up as the grandfather clock against the wall chimed one a.m. and slowly made for his bedroom on the third floor. Upon opening the door to the darkened room, he realized that it was not empty.

"Harry?" he called out to the darkness.

A cold voice replied from the farthest corner of the room.

"Whatever would young Potter be doing in your bedroom this time of night, Black?"

Sirius grinned. "What are you doing sitting in here in the dark, Pavo?"

Sirius waved his hand and instantly several candles were lit, revealing the man sitting in his chair. His long blond hair was pulled back tightly in a low ponytail, black gloved hands held together in front of his face hid the trademark smirk Sirius knew would be there.

"What brings you here old man?"

Malfoy gave Sirius a dirty look before rising and striding across the room, hands now clasped behind his back.

Stopping behind Sirius, he leaned towards him and muttered. "You never answered my question, Black. Would Potter have reason to be in your rooms this late at night?"

Sirius turned around to face Lucius, offended.

"Merlin, Malfoy. I hope you're not implying what I think you are. Harry is my godson, in essence, my _son_."

Lucius raised an eyebrow and curled his lip in response. After all these years, Sirius still could not tell when Lucius was trying to bait him.

"Bloody peacock," he mumbled as Lucius moved to sit on the foot of the bed.

"So, Lucius. You came here in the dead of night to arouse my anger then," raising an eyebrow of his own he added, "Or perhaps to arouse something else?"

"Always the dog in heat, Black. Does your mind dwell anywhere but the gutter?"

Sirius laughed. "Nowhere better I find. Especially where you're concerned." Malfoy gave his best imitation of a grin, clearly uncomfortable.

"I am here on business. I couldn't very well go knocking on your front door without bringing the entire Order down on my head."

"No, I guess you're right on that account." Sirius sat down at the head of the bed and leaned back against the headboard. "Well, out with it then Malfoy, we don't have all night."

Lucius paused before beginning.

"There is some sort of weapon in the Ministry, and the Dark Lord intends to use it against Potter. He hasn't been very clear about what it is, only that it is important, and.. Potter has to be the one to retrieve it. He intends to set a trap for the boy soon." he hesitated. "You are to be the bait."

Sirius was outraged. " _Me_? He wants to trap Harry and use _me_ as _bait _?"

He jumped from the bed and started pacing, not really knowing what to do.

"Harry will never go for it. He's smarter than that. He'll know better than to go...traipsing off on some half cocked rescue mission."

"Potter is known for playing the hero, Black. The Dark Lord is counting on it. He knows how close the two of you have become since your, ah, escape from Azkaban."

"How could he know _that_?" Sirius stopped pacing and glared at Lucius. "It's you. You're pretending to play double agent when your true loyalty is to _him_."

Sirius flew at Malfoy. Eyes flashing with anger he wrapped his fingers around the pale, slim neck and squeezed. Lucius managed to throw Sirius off, and rolled on top of him, pinning his arms to the bed. He put his knee in Sirius's chest to hold him still. " _You_ of all people should know me better than that Black. Always with the rash accusations and blaming me--" He eased his grip, but hovered above him, his voice quiet but menacing. "My loyalty is to _you_. My damned _soul_ belongs to you." He threw Sirius arms down, and stood, turning his back to him, disgusted.

Sirius sat up and rubbed the spot on his chest where Lucius's knee had been. "What is wrong with me? You've risked your neck for me on more than one occasion." He too stood, and walked over to Lucius, wrapping his arms around his waist and gently resting his cheek on Malfoy's shoulder. When Lucius didn't pull away, he started planting light kisses on the side of his neck.

"I know, Pavo. I know. Please, forgive me? I'm a hardened, bitter man."

Lucius did not respond, instead reached inside his cloak and pulled out a small object wrapped in a dingy cloth napkin. Turning around, he shoved the package at Sirius, who opened it, revealing two mirrors.

"What is this?"

"A two way mirror. Give Potter the smaller half, and keep the other. If he ever needs to speak to you, all he has to do is look into it, and you will know. Make sure he uses it Black."

Malfoy made to leave the way he came, but Sirius caught up with him and stood between him and his window exit.

"Just business tonight then Malfoy?"

He tentatively reached out and started unbuttoning the black silk shirt Lucius wore. When Lucius made no move to stop him, Sirius pressed on until he had bared the mans entire chest. He pressed his lips softly along Malfoy's throat, moving them downward and flicking his tongue across Lucius hardened nipple before capturing it in his mouth. Sirius heard him hiss and looked up to see the cold look in Lucius's eyes replaced with heat he hadn't seen in years.

Sirius continued licking, sucking, kissing and nibbling, until a moist trail led to where a thin line of dark golden colored hair began. Crouching down and stroking the now bulging front of Lucius's pants, Sirius undid them, and in one swift movement, jerked them to Lucius's feet.

"Nothing underneath." Sirius grinned. "How typical Lucius. Always one for making things easily accessible weren't you?"

He rose from the floor and gently pushed Malfoy down into the chair he'd been in earlier, tossing the pants aside before kneeling between his legs.

Lucius groaned as Sirius's tongue ran lazily up and down the underside of his already rock hard cock teasingly, stopping only to lightly suckle the soft, fleshy orbs beneath. He gently gripped the base of Lucius's erection in one hand, stroking him until several pearly drops of pre come glistened temptingly as they formed at the tip of Lucius's swollen prick. Lucius was watching him through half lidded eyes as Sirius's hot tongue lapped at them briefly before wrapping his lips around Lucius's cock head, sliding him into his hungry mouth. Sirius felt Lucius's body jerk and tremble, as though he was using force to keep his hips from thrusting hard into his throat. After an eternity of tease and lick, suck and stroke, quiver, slide, pant, withdraw, Lucius couldn't take anymore. It had been so long, too long since he'd been inside of Sirius. The mere thought it was euphoric. He had to have him, have more of him than his mouth.

"I have to fuck you Black," he breathed "_Now_."

Sirius stood and began removing his clothes, exasperatingly slowly. Lucius was feverish with anticipation by the time a fully nude Sirius put his knees to either side of him, and without any sort of preparation or lubrication, he lowered himself halfway onto Malfoy's throbbing cock before the pain got the better of him, and he tightened instinctively. The instant he felt Sirius tighten slightly around him, Lucius thrust upward, hard, allowing himself a moment to savor the tight heat around his fully sheathed cock before he began pumping in and out, in and out, almost languidly. He realized Sirius had nothing to ease his way, and he tried to be as gentle as possible, but he couldn't force himself to stop.

The burning, aching pain Sirius felt was dizzying yet pleasurable in the most extreme way. He didn't know anymore whether he was coming or going, and he didn't care. This was bliss. This was his heaven. This alone was worth waiting a thousand years in Azkaban for. He moaned as he lowered his head and sought out Malfoy's mouth, kissing him deeply, their tongues and lips meeting in an almost frenzied mating dance.

Lucius's hands traveled down Sirius's back and roughly began kneading his buttocks, all the while keeping up his slow, but hard and steady thrusting. Sirius felt his balls constrict and knew he was about to find release without even so much as a touch to his swollen cock, but he wanted the feeling of Lucius's fingers on him. He grabbed Lucius's arm and pulled his hand around him, guiding him to his erection. Lucius curled his fingers around Sirius and stroked him rapidly, bringing him to his climax after only a few seconds.

The feeling of Sirius's hot come spurting onto his chest made Lucius wild, he wanted to be in complete control. He pulled out of Sirius, kissing him as they rose and stumbled to the bed. Sirius gestured to the table beside his bed, murmering the word _lube,_ as he crawled onto the matress and positioned himself on all fours, presenting his backside to Malfoy. Lucius found the tube of gel, and applied a liberal amount to his cock. He pulled Sirius back to meet him and rubbed more gel on three fingers, easing them one by one, twisting and sliding, into Sirius's sore arse. When he decided it was enough, Lucius spread Sirius's legs wide and pounded savagely into him again.

Sirius buried his face in the mattress to keep from crying out when Lucius's hand reached around his hips and took hold of his half hardened cock, jerking him in time with his every thrust. Lucius felt Sirius tightening around him again, and they both gave loud moans as they came within seconds of each other. After he had somewhat collected himself, Sirius glanced back playfully over his shoulder at Lucius, who was half collapsed against him.

"And to think old man, you called _me_ the dog in heat."

**OoOoO**

Sirius awakened to an empty bed and the sun beaming into his room through the open window.

He hadn't expected Malfoy to stay through the night, but it would have been polite to wake him before he left. He kicked back his covers and threw his legs over the side of the bed, scratching his chin thoughtfully before dressing for the day.

He picked up the package Lucius had given him he turned it over in his hand, his mind now heavy with worry.

The trio would be leaving to go back to school this afternoon, surely taking the rest of the Weasley's with them. He would be all alone again, just him, Buckbeak, and Kreacher. And as always, Harry was in danger, as was he. He looked back to the tousled bed once more before heading downstairs.

Entering the kitchen, he found Ron and Hermione still eating their breakfast.

"Morning Sirius." Ron said brightly. At least that's what he thought Ron said as the young man's mouth was filled with half a pancake.

He grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee, letting the hot blackness slide down his throat.

"Ron, Hermione," he nodded to them. "Has Harry been down to breakfast yet?"

Hermione looked up from her plate. "He's already eaten and gone upstairs to visit with Buckbeak."

Sirius took his coffee and went up to the second floor, and hesitated outside of his brother Regulus' old room, which now belonged to Buckbeak. He almost knocked, but decided against it and pushed open the door.

"Harry?" He called out softly, not immediately seeing the boy.

"Over here, Sirius." Harry was now standing, and Sirius motioned to a chair beside the bed.

"Sit down, Harry. We have to talk."

**OoOoO**

Hours later Sirius sat in the sitting room. It was almost dark now. He was watching the lights from the Christmas tree flickering red and gold from the corner of his eye. He looked peaceful sitting there, drink in hand, but inside his mind there was an internal struggle going on.

He knew he had done the right thing, not telling Harry, or anyone else for that matter, what he knew.

The Order already knew about the weapon Voldemort was seeking, but they didn't know he planned on luring Harry there through Sirius. They would overreact, he was sure, and send him somewhere else 'safe' if he told them. Or even worse, the little freedom he had now would be gone. Not to mention they would wonder where he had gotten the information. No, he was right not telling any of them, but telling Harry another lie bothered him. Was omitting parts of the story really a lie though? Sirius couldn't think anymore, all he wanted to do was drink and forget all of it for a while.

**OoOoO**

Months had passed since he had given Harry the mirror, and he hadn't used it once. This both saddened and relieved Sirius. He thought the boy didn't need him anymore, but he was glad that Harry hadn't had any problems he needed help sorting through. The school year was almost finished, and soon Harry would be off to his muggle aunt and uncle again. Then hopefully back to Grimmauld to be with him. He couldn't help thinking that since Harry hadn't tried to communicate with him, then the boy might not want to come back for the summer. He couldn't blame him, the place was bloody depressing even after all of the cleaning Molly had them do last summer.

Remus had noticed Sirius's foul mood after Christmas and had taken to visiting him on a regular basis. Sometimes he brought along Tonks, another of Sirius's cousins. He wondered what was going on between the two. He might be depressed, but he wasn't blind. He saw the looks passed between them when they thought he wasn't watching. He thought it was wonderful, and he was happy for his old friend. At least someone could be with the one they love.

When he wasn't thinking about Harry, Sirius was thinking about Lucius. But that depressed him even more, so he had taken to drinking copious amounts of brandy. Brandy had a lovely habit of clearing out those thoughts for a while.

**OoOoO**

It was mid May, during one of his visits with Remus and Tonks that Snape had flooed in urgently.

"The _golden_ trio and several others have fled the school. Off to rescue you Black, it would seem."

"What? Where Severus?" Remus said as he flew from the couch. Sirius and Tonks had jumped up as well.

Harry and five of his friends had fled Hogwarts after overthrowing the new headmistress, Dolores Umbridge. Snape told them about the scene in Dolores' office earlier that evening, and how Harry had told him Sirius was in danger. Snape said he had checked, but when he returned to signal Harry otherwise, they had already left the grounds.

Sirius was preparing to floo before Snape could finish. This was the moment Sirius had been dreading, one he had almost convinced himself would not come.

Seeing the look in Sirius's eye, Remus knew he could not talk him out of going to the Ministry with them, so he didn't even try.

**OoOoO**

When they arrived, the scene at the Ministry was dire. It looked as though only two of the original six remained standing. Harry was engaged in a wand battle with none other than Lucius Malfoy, and another boy was doing his best to hold off another death eater he didn't recognize. Sirius immediately attempted to go to Harry's side, noting that Lucius was throwing curses over the boys head purposely. Lucius's aim with a wand was deadly accurate. Sirius knew if he'd wanted to hit him, Harry would have been down.

Before Sirius could get Harry, he was knocked off center by a curse from behind. Setting himself right, he saw that the one who had cursed him was his hated cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Bellatrix." Sirius said, bowing sarcastically. "Long time. Still as insane as ever I see."

"Sirius Black. Come to rescue your filthy half blood godson? _Crucio_!" Sirius smiled as he moved and watched the curse fly by his head. Bellatrix was nothing if not predictable. And her love of the cruciatus curse was widely known.

They engaged each other for a time, throwing both barbs and hexes, both easily dodging them all. Sirius had just begun to get a little bit too sure of himself when a red spark shot from the tip of Bellatrix's wand, hitting him in the stomach. He started to laugh and shake it off, but lost his balance and started to fall.

He looked over when he heard a scream come from Lucius. As their eyes met for the last time, Sirius saw the look of sheer terror on Lucius's face. And then everything was dark.

**OoOoO**

Lucius had seen Bellatrix and Sirius begin dueling and had unceremoniously thrown Harry into a wall. Malfoy watched them, his heart thudding loudly in his ears. He didn't know what he could do. He couldn't very well help Sirius, but he had to at least see where it was going. If it came down to it he could always claim that his curse had hit the wrong mark. He saw the jet of red light leave Bellatrix's wand and Sirius stumble when it came into contact with him.

When Lucius had noticed the veil behind Sirius, he felt all of his air being sucked away from him, and he screamed.

"No!"

Black's head had turned to him, the ever present grin plastered on his face. It had only taken seconds, but it seemed like an eternity, watching him fall into the veil, into the unforgiving embrace of death. He was stunned.

Sirius Black was gone.

He stood there quietly while the other death eaters made to run from the aurors that were now appearing all around them. He couldn't move if he had wanted to. The person he loved for what felt like his entire life was dead, and there was no coming back, not from there.

When he saw the anguish on the boys face as he finally realized exactly what had happened, Lucius wanted to reach out and comfort Harry and be comforted in return. But he just stood there, waiting patiently for the punishment he felt he deserved. He didn't fight when they stood around him, wands drawn.

"Well, well. Lucius Malfoy caught red-handed at last. Your money and your name won't save you this time."

He bent his head low to hide the tears that were burning his eyes as the auror grabbed him roughly and bound him with magical chains.

He wasn't going to try and talk or buy his way out of this one. It would be Azkaban this time for him for sure. Perhaps, he hoped, they would give him the small mercy of allowing the Dementors to perform their kiss. It wouldn't make much difference to him anyway, as Sirius had taken Lucius's soul with him when he fell beyond the veil.

* * *

**A/N:** This was intended as a one shot, so I didn't rush the sex, it's supposed to be right here! 

Chapter 3 will be up soon!

Please don't forget to review!


	3. Begin Again

**Disclaimer**: This AU plot belongs to me, though I did borrow some situations from JK. All Characters belong to JK Rowling. I just like to pervert and twist them and send them back brimming with carnal knowledge of other characters. I don't get any profit. It's all in good fun.

This chapter was written using my Lucius claim at the 100quills community on LJ, the prompt was "Escape".

* * *

**Ch. 3 Begin Again**

_'I stand on the outside, would die to get in. I crawl inside, just to begin again.'_

_Begin Again by Shinedown _

A deafening explosion roused the thin, haggard man from his already restless slumber. He flew from his cot and stood poised, fists in the air, ready to fight. He swiveled his head from left to right, there was no intruder. What he did find however, astounded him.

A large, gaping hole had been blasted in the back wall of his tiny cell, giving him a view outside, beyond the prison, a sight he hadn't beheld in nearly two years. Who or what had done this, he couldn't see, and at that moment couldn't wager a guess.

He approached new opening cautiously, stumbling clumsily over the layers of crumbled concrete, and peered discreetly around either side. Seeing no one or no thing, he ventured out, warily at first, jumping at every noise he heard. And finally, meeting no opposition so far, he broke into a full run.

He ran and ran until he was clear of the walls surrounding the prison, which too had curiously crumbled. He found himself standing near the edge of a cliff overlooking a vast black sea. Bending at the waist, he placed his hands on his knees and tried to compose himself. Sorely underused muscles throbbed in time with his quickened heartbeat, aching lungs burned and felt ready to burst as he choked in the salty sea air.

_Fresh air. _

_Cool air._

_No longer in Azkaban._

_Is this another dream? Am I really free?_

He decided that if this was a dream, he was going to enjoy it to the fullest extent possible before waking up to his harsh reality. Closing his eyes wistfully, he relished the liberating feeling the cool breeze brought as it soothed his abused skin and blew through his long, matted blond hair.

"Free," the word tasted so sweet on his lips.

Waves crashed violently below him. He could almost feel the cool fingers of the dark water caressing him, drawing him under into it's murky depths. It had been so long, so very long since he'd had a proper bath, and the sounds of the water lapping over the rocks in the sea below were beyond tempting. He began to scour the area for a walkway, a trail, anything that would take him down to the sea.

"Lucius."

Lucius jerked suddenly at the sound of his name, but the voice, he knew the voice. Draco. He turned, beaming at the cloaked form of his approaching savior. Shadows melted away with his every step and the man's face was now clearly visible. Lucius' smile became a scowl as a violent pang of guilt twisted in his gut. It was his son as he had thought, or rather some previously unknown version of his son . The wan young man who now stood before him did not resemble the cocksure boy he had been taken from two years ago.

Draco Malfoy looked beaten and tired. Dark circles lined the once vibrant blue eyes that now held a look of permanent sadness. Lucius knew he was to blame for what his son had been through. The Dark Lord rewarded those who served him well, as he punished severely those who failed him. And Lucius Malfoy's family had paid for his failures.

"Draco. Son. How did you—" he was cut short by a high pitched female voice in the distance.

"Lucius, how lovely to see you."

Lucius watched silently as a lone female figure walked towards them from the prison. He could identify her without even being able to see her face, even if she had not spoken.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Out of sheer force of habit, his features steeled as he took on the cool demeanor he was known for. Lucius could feel the anger rising in him, but he kept it in check. He hated this woman passionately for what she had taken from him, but Lucius was reluctant to show his contempt. It finally dawned on him what had happened. This was a full break out. The remaining death eaters had been sent to Azkaban to rebuild their numbers with the release of those captured in the battle at the ministry.

"Bellatrix. I assume your presence here to mean that he sent you."

Bellatrix smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile, not by far. Lucius likened it more to the smile of a predator who had finally caught it's prey. That was exactly what Lucius was beginning to feel like. Prey.

_Was I freed to be murdered? Has my own son been sent to witness, or worse, perform the deed himself?_ Bellatrix cocked an amused eyebrow at him.

"You should know if I were here to kill you, Lucius, your corpse would already be drawing flies." she laughed coldly. "Unfortunately though, you will likely live through the night."

Lucius shuddered. He had forgotten the witch's powers; she was listening to his thoughts. He would have to remember to keep his mind clear in her presence.

"We _were_ sent by the Dark Lord." she continued. "Do you think we—_ I_— would have freed you of my own accord? Not bloody likely. Apparently you still play some _vital_ role in all of this." her smile broadened, flashing two pointed canines on either side of otherwise even, pearly teeth.

"Of course I was against it. I told him you were useless to us. All of you. However, he insisted on your release—" she gestured to the prison in the distance which Lucius now saw was chock full of large holes similar to the one in his former cell. "And the release of the others. I had them save you for last. I didn't think you would mind."

Lucius studied her face for a moment and hoped that she was not luring him into a comfortable trap or playing with him as she so liked to do. He would be safe, for now at least. He turned again to Draco, who had been quietly watching their encounter.

"What of the guards? Why are they not raising an alarm?"

Draco's mouth opened as though to respond, but Lucius' question was answered by Bellatrix. A mad gleam shone in her black eyes as she spoke almost gleefully. "What do you think? No prisoners, Lucius. Not that there was much left to them when we were done."

There were at least a hundred guards on duty at all times in Azkaban since the dementors had abandoned their posts. There were no fires, no indications that any sort of battle or takeover had occurred, save the destruction of the individual cells. How did I not hear anything?

Lucius swallowed hard to keep the bile from rising as he thought of Draco. Draco's committed murder tonight. There is no doubt about that. He had never wanted his own fate for his son. Bellatrix's eyes were fixed on Lucius, again listening to his unguarded thoughts.

"You should be proud. Draco has served our lord well after he was reprimanded for failing his first mission so thoroughly." She looked pointedly at the young blond. "It doesn't take much to teach the little prince a lesson."

Lucius knew this failure to which she referred. The murder of the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The murder had occurred of course, but the blood was not on his son's hands.

The lesson Draco was subjected to was being forced to watch, helpless, as his mother Narcissa was brutally slain. There was no quick flash of green light for her, she had been given over to an Inferi, and Lucius had seen the grisly mutilations of the Inferius time and again years ago. He grimaced as he noticed the cool, aloof look on Bellatrix's face, appalled at the nonchalant manner in which she spoke of the murder of her own sister. He hated her even more for being so careless with her cruel words in front of Draco.

"As much as I am enjoying this happy little reunion, we do have to leave this foul place. He is waiting." Bellatrix looked at the prison that had been her home for nearly fifteen years and repressed a shudder. "Draco. Give your father his wand."

Draco obediently reached into his robes, produced the long, slender walking stick that contained his fathers wand and held it out to him. Lucius was stunned. He had been under the impression that his wand was destroyed by the aurors when he had been taken prisoner.

"Take him boy. You know where to go." With that Bellatrix turned on the spot.

Before Lucius had any time to think, Draco gave his father a weary half smile, wrapped his cold fingers around Lucius' wrist and they too, spun where they stood.

**OoOoO**

The sensation was not new to him, but it had been some time since Lucius had disapparated and it left him unbalanced and dizzy for a moment. Once he regained his footing, Lucius took in his new surroundings. They were on a small hill overlooking what seemed to be a tiny village in the distance.

Directly in front of him was a rusted gate that led to a vacant, overgrown lot. In it's core were the skeletal remains of foundation, the only remaining proof that a building had once stood there. It was all somehow familiar to him, though he could not remember why.

Bellatrix was already there, tapping her booted foot impatiently. A touch of warm flesh on his hand caused Lucius to shiver as she pressed a piece of torn parchment into his palm. He took it and watched her for a moment as one of her curls escaped it's coif and coiled around the side of her slender neck.

Bellatrix was insane, but Lucius had to admit, she was stunning. He could only imagine how her madness would come into play in the bedroom. She caught his thought and glanced over to see him watching her, and scowled darkly.

Hated or not, once he was cleaned up he would have to seek out the witch for a quick tumble. He was desperate to bury himself inside something warm and tight. _I'd probably even fuck his bloody snake if I could get it alone for a few minutes._ Lucius saw the corner of Bellatrix's mouth turn up slightly, she had apparently heard that thought, too.

Shaking off the horrifying mental image of himself with the snake Nagini, Lucius looked down at the parchment Bellatrix had given him and closed his eyes, seeing the words he had just read in his mind. Instantly a large house began to take shape, almost thrusting itself into place right out of thin air. It appeared in sections, soundlessly, before finally resting as though it had always been there. Of course it had always been there, it was merely charmed to appear as an empty lot to those who didn't know it's secret.

The house, though large and probably quite grand at one time, was now nothing more than a dilapidated ruin. Long vines of ivy had wrapped it's front tightly in long, green arms. Boards were nailed haphazardly across windows and through their cracks dim pinpoints of light could be seen. Lucius frowned. He realized where they were. It was the Dark Lords hiding place, the home of his dead muggle father.

_Riddle House._

Draco and Bellatrix were already some distance ahead of him as he entered the yard. They traveled hurriedly down the cracked and winding pathway that led to the house, only stopping once they arrived at the front door. Bellatrix tapped her wand twice on the dingy bronze knocker and the door creaked open slowly. The smell of dust and mold permeated Lucius' senses as they stepped into a large dark foyer. Only three candles, to break through the darkness of the great expanse, flickered weakly in large sconces attached to the walls.

Bellatrix immediately set off up a wide staircase, not waiting for them to follow, ever eager to return to her master. Draco hesitated, waiting for his father, before they too took to the stairs. At the top they found themselves in another dimly lit hallway, the brightest light coming from an open door to their right at the very end of the hall.

Lucius noticed Draco casting nervous glances in his direction as he moved ahead of his father and entered the room. He had never seen Draco this fearful of anything. The boy was a coward, of course, but he had never shown his fear so blatantly. Lucius wasn't ready to imagine how his son had been treated in his absence. He only hoped that Draco's godfather, Severus Snape had intervened again somehow.

Lucius willed the tremors that were threatening to overtake his body to stop. Straightening his back, he stepped through the door, just beyond the threshold, and moved no further. Lucius' blood ran cold as his gray eyes met the crimson slits that belonged to Lord Voldemort.

"Lucius." Voldemort hissed, softly. " I see that your tenure in Azkaban has failed to humble you."

Voldemort's tall, pale frame rested in a tattered, high backed chair, closely resembling a ruined throne of some fallen king in one of Beedle the Bard's fairy tales. Bellatrix was on her knees at the Dark Lord's side. A tiny piece of his black robes clutched tightly in her hand, she stared up at the man adoringly, as though she wished for nothing more than to be in his lap. Draco was standing slightly behind her, looking terrified. Voldemort's snake, Nagini, had wrapped itself around his feet and was slowly gliding up his legs, tongue flicking every now and again as though it could smell his fear.

Voldemort moved his skeletal hand and beckoned to Lucius. "Come forth Lucius, and greet your master."

This was the cost of his freedom and the safety of his son. His reverence, his obedience to this cause, to this Lord he no longer cared for. He would pay it willingly, give anything to preserve the safety of himself and his son.

Voldemort eyed the older Malfoy keenly, giving a satisfied smirk as Lucius bowed deeply before getting to his knees.

Gently lifting the hem of Voldemort's robes, Lucius pressed his lips to them reverently.

"My Lord."

He kept his position until the Dark Lord silently bid him to stand, which he did slowly, keeping his head bowed low.

"Bella has warned me that you've set your sights on my Nagini, Lucius." Bella smiled up at Lucius as Voldemort laughed. It was a cold, hollow sound that made Lucius think of ice cubes clanging together. The Dark Lord was in a rare playful mood. Everything must have gone according to plan tonight.

"I have a task for you Lucius. It must be taken care of immediately. Once you are done you may then take care of your other..needs. I will send Bella along to help you in any way you deem necessary."

Bellatrix's smile was wiped from her face in an instant, and she moved as though to object. Voldemort waved his hand to silence her.

"You will obey me without question, Bella."

Lucius was slightly taken aback. Had the Dark Lord had just given his lover to him? It was Lucius' turn to grin, for surely he would have her beneath him tonight.

The Dark Lord rewards.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 4: What did the Dark Lord want Lucius to do? Will Bella cooperate with Lucius or will she disobey the Dark Lord and suffer his consequences? Where is Harry Potter? 

Don't forget to review guys! This is a work in progress and I'm always open to constructive criticism and suggestions. Thanks for reading!


	4. Parting Gift

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, blah blah JK blah blah. Please don't sue, I'm broke.

Still no beta! So there are absolutely mistakes, and they're all mine! I'll catch them eventually.

I'm writing this for NaNoWriMo, so I finally have my butt in gear with this story! Sorry if some of my coding stuff lingers here..I tried to edit it all out, but it's stubborn and difficult, like my muses.

I wrote the second half of this chapter while listening to this one song that drove me crazy, "What Would Happen?" by Merideth Brooks.

* * *

**Ch 4 Parting Gift**

_'Said stop, but we went on whole hearted, It ended bad but I love what we started'_

_Parting Gift by Fiona Apple_

"CRUCIO!"

Bellatrix curled up, screaming in anguish. The pain was unbearable, like a thousand tiny knives stabbing her body all at once over and over and over.

Voldemort was holding the curse on her, not letting her have even a moment to breathe. He was furious with her, and that anger was reflected in cruciatus curse he was tormenting her with. Only when she felt like she was surely going to die from the pain did he lower his wand.

Bellatrix couldn't move. Out of the corner of her rapidly swelling eye she could see blood from her nose pooling on the floor in front of her. She cried out again when she felt her hair being ripped from her skull as she was dragged across the floor and hurled into a floor length mirror. Bellatrix heard it shatter when she hit it, sending shards of the reflective glass flying everywhere.

Voldemort had given Lucius a very important task last night. He wasn't sure if Lucius had the stomach for the dirty work anymore. His loyalty had been wavering before he was imprisoned, and prison had weakened much stronger willed men than Malfoy. So to be sure things got done, Voldemort sent Bellatrix with him. Malfoy had in fact been up to the task, and had performed beautifully. Bellatrix, on the other hand, had not complied completely.

Voldemort looked over at the abused witch cowering in the corner and felt the tiniest, briefest hint of guilt and scowled. Perhaps his punishment had been a bit severe this time. In a small act of mercy, he waved his wand towards her, healing most of her physical wounds.

She was moving slowly now, grimacing as though still in pain, but she was able to sit up. She began to try to explain herself.

"Master, I couldn't give myself to him. I tried my Lord, I did. The idea of his hands on my body repulsed me."

She was repulsed by the younger, handsome Malfoy, yet she welcomed her master's every caress. Longed for them even. And it was not his power she was infatuated with. It was just _him_.

Voldemort was not blind. He knew what he looked like. He had been handsome when he was young, but now he was almost reptilian in appearance. Tearing ones soul apart and then being forced to live a half life could do that to you. He just could not understand this woman. Not even when he looked into her mind.

He chose his words carefully, knowing exactly what to say to make this woman bend to his will. He spoke softly. "You disappoint me Bella. You claim to be my most faithful, my most loyal. Giving your body to another is a small sacrifice to make for me."

Still unable to stand, she crawled on hands and knees through the shattered glass and across the room to where he was seated. She put her head on his bare feet and wept. He knew his words had burned her to her very core, probably even worse in her mind than his cruciatus had been.

"My lord, please. I _am_ your most faithful. That is why I couldn't let him touch me. Please—please don't be disappointed in me."

He snaked a thin hand down to her face and touched her cheek lightly. He felt her shiver lightly at his touch.

"Bella. _My _Bella. You injure your master when you don't trust me enough to do as I ask." he exhaled heavily. " I will punish you no further. However, I do expect you to make this up to me."

She rose up on her knees before him and looked into his face, almost smiling. Voldemort's subtle manipulation had worked, as it always did with her.

What he was about to do was more for her than it was for him, though he did enjoy it. Selfless act on his part? He almost laughed. Never. A happy servant was a loyal servant.

And he knew exactly how to make Bellatrix happy.

"Stand and disrobe, Bella. Slowly."

**OoOoO**

Draco knew what he was doing was dangerous. It was treacherous, and it could possibly cost him his life. But he couldn't stop himself. He willed himself to put one foot in front of the other and walked briskly down the sidewalk, careful to keep to the shadows. He was still a wanted man after all.

He came to the spot where the Weasley home, the Burrow, stood. It was enchanted, and he could not see it, but he wasn't trying to get in. He was meeting someone. He _hoped_ he was meeting someone.

The note he sent by owl could have been discarded for all he knew. But it hadn't been any of the other times he'd requested a word, so the odds were in his favor.

Draco leaned back against a tree in the middle of a field, watching the seemingly empty lot across from him intently for any signs of life. He checked his watch. It was a few minutes past midnight, the time he'd written in his note.

Maybe no one was coming. Maybe it had been decided not to trust him after all.

"Malfoy."

Draco started at the sound of the voice behind him. He turned his head and saw a slender figure draped in shadows a few feet beyond the tree.

"You understand I had to make sure you weren't followed. Or trying to lead me into a trap."

Draco's heart resumed beating and he exhaled slowly, closing his eyes.

"Believe me, if I had wanted to hurt you I could have done so. Many times over. You're not that hard to track. Besides, have I betrayed you yet?"

The figure stepped out of the darkness, now suddenly bathed in the moonlight, and moved closer to Draco.

"You said you have something important to tell me Malfoy?"

"I do. I have to get your promise again though. It's not only my life on the line now, my father is at risk as well."

Draco watched a hand lift and tousle already messy hair as though nervous.

"Of course I won't tell anyone who I heard this from. Have _I_ ever betrayed _you_ ?"

Draco almost smiled.

"Alright Potter. I trust you." He meant it. He trusted his former nemesis fully. "Maybe one day you'll be able to say the same about me." he pushed himself away from the tree. "Surely you've already heard about the mass breakout from Azkaban last night."

Harry Potter nodded but kept silent, waiting for Draco to continue.

"There are things— something large has been set in motion. Last night. The Dark Lord. He had my father kidnap someone important. I don't know who it was, I was sent from the room before they—" Draco paused and looked around. "All I know is there is only one more rung in the ladder before the ministry is completely under his control."

"Rufus Scrimgeour." Harry whispered as he looked at the ground. "Well at least it wasn't him that was taken. We'd have heard about that in the prophet. Not that they've exactly printing the news these days. Who—who is important enough to be taken?"

"I don't know. But a Death Eater was given polyjuice to replace the man. Severus has been brewing the stuff for months now, I just didn't know what for."

Draco noticed Harry flinch at the mention of Severus Snape's name. There was nothing he could say that could possibly redeem Severus in Harry's eyes, and he'd given up trying weeks ago.

"Alright." Harry started pacing. "A death eater is impersonating a ministry official, that's got to be bad on all sorts of levels. The only good news is they can't use it if the man is dead, so it's safe to say he's probably alive somewhere."

"He's in our dungeon. I heard him being brought in last night." Harry gave him a surprised look and Draco grinned.

"No Potter, it's not just a rumor. We really do have a dungeon."

"I'd wager my firebolt that Lucius uses it for more than just a prison." Harry muttered under his breath.

"What's that?"

"No—nothing Malfoy. They brought him to your _dungeons_ and you have no idea who he is?"

"No I don't. I only heard them bringing him in very late. You know that I'm usually kept out of the more specific aspects of the plans unless I'm directly involved."

Harry slid his glasses down and gripped the bridge of his nose between two fingers briefly before shoving them back in place.

_Harry's glasses are crooked. His hair is a bloody mess, as always. It suits him though_. Harry looked delightfully innocent standing there nibbling his lower lip, lost in thought. Draco pinched his lips together and forced himself to look away. _I do_ not _feel that way about Harry Potter,_ _even if we_ are _being civil now_.

Malfoy shifted nervously as he waited for Harry to say something.

"Anything else Draco?"

He just stared. Harry had called him Draco. _Where did that come from? And why did my name coming from his lips send that delicious shiver down my spine?_

After a few seconds Harry began waving his hand in front of Draco's face.

"Oi! Earth to Malfoy."

He shook his head slightly and nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. There is something, more important." Draco almost blushed. The most important part, and he'd almost forgotten. What the hell was going on with him? "They know where you are, _Harry_. The death eaters. They won't be wasting any time, they'll likely be here within the week."

Harry stood there for a moment obviously lost in his thoughts before spinning on his heel and facing away from Malfoy. Draco was unsure of what to do next. He should probably leave, but he didn't want to go without some sort of parting words.

"You should leave here as soon as possible. It's not safe for any of them if you're here when they come. Good luck, Harry." Draco turned and walked away only to hear Harry jogging up behind him.

"Wait. Just a second Draco. Don't go yet." He grabbed Draco by his slender wrist and pulled him to a stop, spinning him around to face him.

"I—I just wanted to tell you that I do trust you."

Draco smiled at him. Their eyes were locked, and neither of them knew exactly what to say next, yet neither of them wanted to walk away. Draco could hear tiny giggles from the gnomes that infested the Weasley garden and the land surrounding their property. They seemed to know what was going on between him and Harry, even if they did not know themselves. Harry's fingers slid from Draco's wrist and were now clutching his hand.

With that small movement, the world seemed to have stopped spinning. Draco felt like all he had been doing that night was staring at Harry, but it was the only thing he could seem to manage. He couldn't speak, every word he knew chose to evacuate his brain right then. Did Harry realize what he looked like standing there looking up at him? Draco could not be held responsible for what he was about to do. The consequences could come later, but he had to have this.

He stepped forward suddenly and pressed his lips to Harry's briefly before pulling back the tiniest bit to judge his reaction. Draco didn't have to wait long. Harry wrapped his arm around the back of Draco's neck and pulled him down into another, deeper kiss.

Draco was lost.

_I know I'm melting. If I could part from him long enough to look down at my feet I would see myself dissolving into a puddle. I'm kissing him. I'm kissing Harry Potter. And Harry is kissing me back. Isn't this forbidden somewhere? Aren't we enemies? _

Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, dispelling that thought immediately. _No. Harry Potter is sin personified, that's what he is. Let me be damned for this sweetest of sins. All that matters right now is how warm Harry's mouth feels on mine. This had to be wrong. It feels entirely too good to be anything but wrong. _

Harry parted his lips as Draco's tongue invaded his mouth roughly. His tongue moved of it's own volition, conquering Draco's and pushing it back into his mouth to begin an invasion of it's own. His hands twisted in Draco's hair as Draco's hands slid down Harry's body, cupping his arse and squeezing, pulling Harry up, closer, deepening their kiss further.

A crack of thunder sounded in the distance suddenly, bringing them crashing back to earth. Draco was the first to pull from the kiss. Harry quickly leaned in again and grabbed his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged gently, trying to urge Draco back to his lips. He complied, but only kissed him softly and briefly this time. They had to say goodbye. First kiss and last kiss all at once.

"Come with me Draco. We'll leave tonight."

"What would Weasley and Granger say Harry? They would love the idea of a death eater tagging along, wouldn't they? And us—what if _it_ happened again in front of them? Or if something more—" Draco flushed, but continued. "So many reasons for me to stay Potter. Including my father—I can't even imagine what _he _would do to my father if he found out I'd run off with you."

Draco gently pushed him away, but reached out and straightened Harry's glasses.

"Harry, please be careful. You're our only hope." Malfoy turned while he still could and walked away.

Harry stood there watching Draco's back until the darkness seemed to swallow him whole.

The thunder roared again and right away a heavy rain began to fall. Despite all of the bad news he'd just received and the fact that he was now almost drenched to the bone, Harry crossed the road to the Burrow with a silly grin plastered on his face and disappeared into the large, empty lot.

If he had lingered in the field perhaps a moment longer, he may have heard the tiny pop of someone disapparating.

* * *

A/N: Who was watching Draco and Harry? Was it that pesky Mundungus Fletcher, or someone else? Who is being held in the dungeons? Do we really care? Will Sirius show up again? Living and breathing, or will he be a ghost? (yeah, NH Nick says he can't but he obviously doesn't know Sirius Black!) 

Next chapter is really crazy, so be prepared!!

This is a little taste of the Fiona Apple song I was listening to that inspired the kiss.

_What would happen if we kissed?_

_Would your tongue slip past my lips?_

_Would you run away?_

_Would you stay?_

_Or would I melt into you?_

_Mouth to mouth, lust to lust,_

_Spontaneously combust.._

I also wanted to take a second out to say thank you to the people who have been leaving me such lovely comments. I hope you're all enjoying this!


	5. Leader of Men

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine except the AU plot.

_This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Ashley, who has been there and encouraged my writing all along. Thank you nugget! I love you!_

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 5 Leader of Men**

_'...I am not a leader of men, since I prefer to follow..' _

_Leader of Men by Nickelback_

He would never have dreamed that Harry would trust Draco as implicitly as he seemed to. The two had been bitter rivals since their second meeting almost six years ago on the Hogwarts Express. Whatever had happened to spur on the scene he was now witnessing had to be significant. Standing there, not ten feet away from him, Draco and Harry, his son and his master's enemy, were melded together at the mouth. Lucius, his fingernails digging deeply into the palms of his tightly clenched fists, could only watch flabbergasted from the sidelines as the entire thing unfolded.

_This cannot be happening. Not again. Another Malfoy falling for one of the light and foolishly risking it all to save him_.

It was his relationship with Sirius all over again. Lucius wanted desperately to rush from beneath his invisibility cloak and separate the two, explain to Draco what had happened between him and _his_ golden boy, and tell him that things like this never end well.

A sudden clap of thunder startled the two from their embrace. Lucius observed quietly as Draco walked away after one final brief exchange, leaving Harry standing there alone. Harry was still so caught up in what had just transpired that Lucius could have run by him banging a drum and he wouldn't have flinched. He knew what was to be done, what would save himself and his son. This was going to be entirely too easy. Lucius soundlessly slid his wand from its casing, and aimed it carefully at Harry.

One word. Just one word and Potter would be his. The dark lord would reward him immensely for this capture. He inhaled, lips pursed and ready to utter the stunning spell. He stopped cold, cursing himself and Sirius Black, his conscience in human form. Though the man was long dead, Lucius could not bring himself to give Sirius' beloved godson to the Dark Lord on a silver platter. And he still didn't know what to make of Draco's feelings for the Potter brat, but he wouldn't injure his son in that way. Lucius was not fond of Harry, and never would be, but he was determined for Draco to have more choices than he'd ever been given. As the older Malfoy lowered his wand, Harry crossed the road back to the Burrow, blissfully unaware of how close he had just come to being captured.

Lucius previously believed that Azkaban had killed every bit of tenderness he felt for Sirius Black, but he was mistaken. He had just spared the only other person Sirius had loved, and he realized bitterly that he would continue to do so until it was no longer prudent.

But Harry would be the only one.

**OoOoO**

The next morning found Lucius reclining leisurely in his large garden bath tub. He was the perfect picture of tranquility; eyes closed, head thrown back casually to one side, damp pieces of his silvery hair curling wildly about his temples. He would have looked peaceful to the casual observer, but in his mind, a silent war was being waged.

He knew he couldn't simply stand by and let his son begin, or continue any sort of relationship with Harry Potter. It was entirely too dangerous. He didn't want to hurt Draco, but the pain the dark lord would inflict if he ever found out would make anything Lucius could do seem like child's play. There had to be a way to talk to him about it without letting Draco know that he had followed him last night.

"Fuck!"

Lucius lifted his left arm which had been submerged by his side. Icy fingers of fear gripped his heart as he looked down on the angry dark mark that was searing his forearm.

The dark lord was summoning him.

Rising swiftly from his bath, Lucius dabbed a towel haphazardly over his body before donning the white silk shirt, black trousers and robe he had worn earlier and rushed to a disapparating spot behind the manor.

Upon arriving at Riddle House, Lucius entered and made his way to the closed outer doors of what was once a dining room. He reached his hand out to turn the knob and saw that he was shaking. To say he was apprehensive would be an understatement; he was terrified.

_If he knew, we would be dead already. Calm down Lucius. This is business as usual. _

He finally turned the doorknob and entered the room. Voldemort was seated at the head of a long table, and he was alone save for Peter Pettigrew who was pretending to tend the fireplace while waiting to overhear every word passed between Lucius and his master.

Malfoy tried to appear imperturbable though his knees quaked and threatened to fail him.

"My lord. You requested my presence?"

Voldemort signaled for Lucius to take the seat directly to his right and began speaking, going straight for the point before Lucius could even cross the room.

"After long thought, I have decided that you, Lucius, are best suited to serve as the new minister for magic once my plan is realized."

Lucius was almost dumbstruck. Admittedly, prospect was thrilling, but he had not expected it. He believed Severus was the one the dark lord had given the position to. Snape was after all, in the office already, though not quite as himself.

Voldemort's eyes were boring into him, waiting for some sort of response. Lucius knew better than to question his master.

"I—thank you my lord. I will not disappoint."

"I know you won't Lucius. Your life depends on it." Almost as an afterthought he added. "You realize the ministry will be under my control. You will merely represent me."

"Of course my lord."

Twenty minutes later, Lucius left Riddle House and disapparated back to Malfoy Manor. They were to make their move this evening.

**OoOoO**

As Lucius was being appointed minister for magic in de facto, the true minister, Rufus Scrimgeour was drawing his last breaths in Malfoy's dungeons. Bellatrix had been using her favorite curse, the cruciatus, to 'question' him when the man suddenly stopped screaming and flailing about. She walked over to his still form and nudged him with the toe of her boot. Her lips arranged into a pretty moue as she realized he was dead. She was disgruntled because the man had died so easily. He hadn't even had the courtesy to lapse into a brief bout of madness for her entertainment.

"Rodolphus!" she bellowed. In an instant her husband was by her side, brows furrowing darkly as he looked down on the lion-like countenance of the now former minister.

"Bellatrix, what did you do? You weren't supposed to kill him yet! He's going to be furious with you when he finds out."

Bellatrix shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't kill him on purpose Rodolphus. He just—died." She brushed past her husband and out of the cell before calling back over her shoulder. "Clean it up."

**OoOoO**

The sight of the death eater's expressionless white masks and black hooded robes, topped with Scrimgeour's lifeless body being levitated and displayed, created great panic at the ministry. Workers tried to flee in all directions only to find that every door and every fireplace had been magically sealed. There was no way out. They were all trapped inside, left to the mercy of the death eaters.

Those who unwisely refused to pledge their loyalty to the dark lord were quickly dispatched, pure of blood or no. Others who swore their fealty had been reprieved, only to be grouped together and carted off to Azkaban until the new minister had need of them.

Lucius walked casually to the minister's offices. He expected to find Severus working diligently, like a good minion, breaking the enchantments on Harry Potter's suspected hideouts. When he stepped in though, the office was empty. Lucius looked around and almost laughed when he spotted the corner of a man's shoe sticking out from beneath the great oak desk.

"No need to cower under that desk anymore Severus." Lucius said amused. "Didn't you hear the ruckus going on outside?"

Severus rose from the floor slowly, glaring at Lucius.

"Why was Scrimgeour killed early? I was almost caught, had it not been for—"

Lucius rolled his eyes heavenward.

"One word Severus. Bellatrix."

"That witch needs to be taught self control." Severus said angrily. "He is entirely too lenient with her."

Lucius was not in the mood to listen to Snape's quibbling today.

"The point Severus, is that we are here and you were i not /i caught. Let it go."

His eyes scanned the moving wanted posters on the wall, spotting his own face among the thirty or so other posters of death eaters, and frowned before reaching out and tearing it down.

"No need for that anymore." he turned once again to Severus, who was just watching him. "Did you manage to find and break any of the charms yet?"

"Of course. Everything has been removed, Potter has been vulnerable since this morning."

"Impressive Severus. And his muggle family?"

"Don't you know what is going on in your own home Lucius?" Snape sneered. "The protection spell in place lifted on it's own yesterday, Potter's seventeenth birthday. Yaxley, Dolohov and Macnair were there waiting to take the muggles prisoner, and they now reside in your dungeon."

Lucius was a bit peeved that he hadn't known or been informed that even more prisoners were now in his dungeons. Yes, peeved, but he wasn't going to show it.

"Wonderful. So, now there is nothing to do but collect Potter then?"

"As usual _Minister_, I do all of the work and you receive all of the glory."

"Ah, so you've heard the good news then? Don't worry Severus, your day of glory is near. The dark lord has informed me of your new position, and I do believe you will be pleased."

Before Snape could question him, Lucius quickly ushered him out of the office. Severus, quickly forgetting the reason Lucius was taking a seat behind the minister's desk, rushed back in exclaiming.

"I can't be seen here Lucius! Have you gone mad?"

Lucius leaned back in the leather chair and folded his hands behind his head.

"But you can Severus. You are amongst friends here. You see, we've taken over."

* * *

**A/N:** As some of you may have noticed, there have been some slight changes and additions to chapters. Changes have little or nothing to do with plot line, though I did add considerably to the chapters. There is also the longest a/n in the world in ch. 1 and 2 dealing with a name change. 

I'm writing this for my NaNoWriMo submission this year, so in light of that I will be changing the title and summary of this tonight (11/6). It all fit for the one shot, but now it seems to have outgrown it. So watch out for that!

Pleaase don't forget to review! They make my day and get me writing faster! And I just love hearing from all of you!


	6. Ballroom Blitz

**Ch. 6 Ballroom Blitz**

'_.. And the man at the back said "everyone attack" and it turned into a Ballroom Blitz...'_

_Ballroom Blitz by Sweet_

After Severus left, Lucius decided to take a moment and enjoy his new office.

A warm August breeze drifted in the open window, ruffling papers left on the large oak desk as he swiveled his chair around to further take in the room.

The office itself was large and spacious, built in book shelves lined the walls to his right, directly in front of that was a small sitting area, sparsely decorated but still quite elegant. This was obviously where Scrimgeour went to reflect and relax amidst his obviously adored books.

To Lucius' left was what he assumed to be the business section of the office. The mug shot posters he had seen earlier were on this side, as well as a map of the world and several surveillance-like pictures blown up and magnified. Things whizzed and whirred about every now and again, reminding Lucius very strongly of Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. He made a mental note to redecorate everything as soon as he had the first chance. He could just see the office in his Slytherin green's and gray's.

This was the dream.

Only two days ago he was rotting away in Azkaban, praying daily for death or madness to claim him, and now he held the highest government position a wizard could hold. It didn't matter to him that he was just a puppet and the dark lord was pulling the strings. The power and the respect that came with the title were still intact, and they belonged to him.

A knock sounded on the door. Lucius smiled. They were already beginning to recognize his position.

"Yes?" he called out. The door opened and death eater Thorfinn Rowle stood there.

"Everyone has been accounted for. We're ready to leave when you tell us where we're going."

"I'll be out in a moment Rowle."

Lucius waited for him to close the door behind him before pulling out his wand and turning to the open window.

**OoOoO**

When Lucius stepped from his office and into the outer hall, he saw that the death eaters had gathered themselves into groups and were excitedly awaiting his command. He pointed to each group and named a home, saving the Burrow, the place he knew Harry to be, for last so he could accompany and at least attempt to do damage control.

"The dark lord would like us to use the element of surprise to our full advantage. Do not apparate directly into their midst, somewhere nearby would be best, and then walk the rest of the distance."

"I'll take over from here, Lucius."

Lucius looked toward the source of the voice and was surprised to see that the dark lord had appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, my lord. I wasn't aware that you would be accompanying us."

"I wasn't aware myself until a few moments ago." He strode over to where Lucius was standing in front of his followers and addressed them, a malevolent smile ghosting his thin lips.

"Look for the boy first. Once you are sure he is not there, show no leniency. One of them is giving him sanctuary and should be dealt with mercilessly. Any mistakes you make today you will pay for with your lives." He scanned the group quickly to be sure they understood what he said. " Lucius, you will come with me. The rest of you," he waved his hand carelessly. "go."

They stood in silence as the death eaters disappeared, leaving behind only a cacophony of popping noises echoing throughout the hall.

Voldemort turned to Lucius.

"You and I are going to the most obvious place, Lucius."

**OoOoO **

They apparated into the same field that Draco and Harry had met in the night before and saw that the scene in the Weasley's garden was one of pure pandemonium. Witches and wizards garbed in what appeared to be their finest dress robes were dashing wildly for port keys set up in different locations.

Those who could do so, were disapparating, some with others clinging to whichever body part they could grab as they went, none seeming to worry about the possibility of being splinched in the process. Still others were fighting. Anyone that possessed a wand and hadn't fled in terror was engaged in some sort of shuffle with a death eater.

Voldemort and Lucius crossed over and entered into the garden. Voldemort motioned for Lucius to walk around one side as he strolled casually through the other, looking carefully into every eye of every man fighting. Cries of shock and terror resounded frightfully as more and more people became aware that He Who Must Not Be Named was now amongst them.

Once he was satisfied that Harry was not present, Voldemort stood still and took in the spectacle.

Before him, food was being levitated and hurled into the faces of approaching death eaters by Fred and George Weasley.

"Ron would not approve of this, would he Fred? " George laughed as he flicked his wand sending several cream puffs directly into the face of Bellatrix and Rabastan Lestrange.

"You rotten little—" Bellatrix growled with annoyance as a series of tiny chicken wings, courtesy of Fred, bounced off of her neck and face, leaving splotches of grease where they hit.

"No George, can't say that he would. Probably be standing here trying to eat it as fast as we toss it."

Voldemort was in the process of deciding whether to step in and stop them or just let it play out for his amusement when he was piqued by a terrified scream. He spun around to see two masked death eaters pinned against a fence by a large, snarling lion patronus. Their curses had been bounced off of it and rebounded back at them, causing them to duck to avoid being hit by their own spells. The more they tried swatting it away, the closer the lion edged to them. The two hooded figures were now pressed painfully into a fence they could not climb. Seeing his followers cowering like frightened children, Voldemort attempted to walk through the misty lion to punish the cowards soundly.

He was surprisingly met with resistance; the lion was nearly solid, though visually transparent. When it felt Voldemort trying to push through, the patronus turned on him, eyes as red as his own blazed up at him before it roared ferociously and bound away, dissolving into a silvery mist and fading completely.

_What sort of wizard could conjure something as powerful as a solid patronus?_

He was interested in finding the guilty party, but more interested in finding Harry Potter and leaving this idiotic travesty of a fight far behind him. His death eaters were being made fools of and in the process turning him and their mission into a large joke.

He would not stand for it.

**OoOoO**

The moment Lucius had stepped into the yard, he was set upon by Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Ducking their curses almost effortlessly, Lucius had yet to throw any of his own. He soon tired of playing games with them.

"_Stupify!"_ he yelled, aiming his wand at Luna. " _Stupify_!"

Again this time for Neville. Both instantly fell to the ground, stunned.

_"Incarcerous." _Several feet of rope sprung from the tip of his wand, binding the two unconscious teenagers together.

"Just like you to pick on children Lucius."

Lucius looked up from his handiwork and was met with a swift punch to the jaw, his head snapping back painfully from the force. He rubbed his jaw but recovered quickly.

"Resorting to fighting the muggle way again Arthur?" Lucius smirked as he sheathed his wand. "Alright then."

Arthur Weasley held up his clenched fists, and Lucius mimicked the action. Lucius threw a punch, Arthur dodged it and jabbed his fist into Lucius' stomach. While Lucius was bent low, Arthur's right cross connected again with his jaw, this time sending the blond death eater sprawling.

Suddenly, someone yelled nearby and a stream of red light flew over Lucius, hitting Arthur and knocking him flat on his arse.

Rodolphus Lestrange stood, wand still aimed at the fallen figure of Arthur Weasley.

"I almost had him Lestrange."

"Sure you did Malfoy, sure you did."

While Rodolphus bound Arthur, Lucius grumbled to himself. Denied once again the pleasure of a fair physical fight with the eldest Weasley, he decided to take his frustrations out on another of the man's family. He spotted a shock of red hair in the distance, and decided whoever they were would do.

**OoOoO **

The dark lord determined a much easier way to locate Potter. Lifting his wand to his throat, he began to address the crowd at large, his voice amplified magically.

"Silence!" It was not a spell, but a command that would not be ignored. The various skirmishes halted almost section by section until all were still. An eerie hush fell over the garden as all eyes were on Voldemort not knowing what to expect.

"Come forth, Harry Potter. We are here for you and you alone. Step forward now and your friends will be spared. Continue cowering behind their robes and they will suffer dearly on your behalf."

No one stepped forward and no one moved.

"My death eaters have been instructed to show no mercy Harry. Be brave my boy, save your friends." he paused briefly. "No? Have it your way." He raised his hand high in the air, throwing it down to his side he roared. "Attack!"

The small commotion before was nothing compared to the free-for-all that was now taking place.

Jets of red, blue, yellow and violet lights were flying wildly in every direction. Shouted curses were indistinguishably mingled together as death eaters did battle with aurors and anyone else unlucky enough to get caught in the fray. People were hitting the ground left and right. Masterless wands sent off red sparks as they dropped from listless hands. Magical ropes flew this way and that while death eaters bound and dragged prisoners to the center of the garden.

Voldemort looked on from the side, as no one was foolish enough to dare attempt one on one battle with him. He noticed Bellatrix standing over a small lump of a woman, Molly Weasley, issuing the cruciatus curse, holding it, barely even taking a breath, removing it and repeating. The woman was lying on the ground writhing in agony but no screams passed her lips. Voldemort saw his opportunity to gain the information he sought, and moved to stop Bellatrix before she went too far.

The moment she was released from Bellatrix's cruciatus, Molly tried to drag herself to her wand which was several feet away by then. Voldemort stepped forward and put his foot in her side, turning her to face him before crouching down beside her.

"Molly Weasley."

He reached out a single finger and placed it in the center of her forehead.

"Tell me what I want to know._ Legillimens." _

He closed his eyes as he tried to reach into her mind. He was met only with blank white space.

"Occlumency, Molly? You pleasantly surprise me dear woman. Now speak, tell me where Harry is."

Her eyes blazed defiantly though she knew she could be killed at any moment.

"Never." she rasped.

Voldemort shook his head and stood, planting his foot in the center of Molly's abdomen.

"Shame. Bellatrix, get her girl and bring her to me."

Molly shook her head frantically as a grinning Bellatrix almost skipped away to find Ginny Weasley, her youngest child and only daughter.

"No! You—take me! Leave her out of this! She's just a girl!"

"Then tell me what I want to hear Molly."

Bellatrix was back, one arm wrapped snugly around Ginny's waist, the other twisted painfully in her long red hair.

"Mom!" she cried at the sight of her mother being held down by Voldemort's foot.

"It's your choice Molly. Speak now. All I want to know is where Harry is."

"No Mom! Don't tell them anything!"

Voldemort reached over and grabbed Ginny's face with his long white hand and squeezed.

"Do not speak girl, unless you're spoken to."

Eyes never leaving Ginny he spoke once more to Molly.

"The choice is yours. Your daughter or the Potter brat."

Again Molly said nothing, large tears streaming down her cheek as she silently begged Ginny's forgiveness. Voldemort sighed exasperated.

"Enjoy her Bellatrix. Just a pity that Fenrir isn't with us today."

Bellatrix smiled as she cast the small redhead slightly from her.

" _Crucio_!"

**OoOoO **

Lucius was relieved that St. Potter had heeded his son's words and left the Burrow. The faces of the still unconscious and possibly dead wizards and witches would not haunt him. He had gone against everything he thought and said previously, doing all he could to spare those that were left behind.

It was no longer up to him.

The dark lord was doling out punishment as he saw fit. Lucius would not risk his own life nor his son's to protect people who attacked him every chance they got. Voldemort was now sending Lucius away from the Burrow and on to another wizarding home on their list. He was to see to whatever prisoners or casualties had accrued in their quest for Potter.

Lucius had barely stepped around the side of the Weasley home when he heard growling behind him. Before he was able to turn, he felt a great deal of weight fly at him, pinning him firmly to the ground. He struggled with this large snarling mass as it nipped and bit his neck and shoulders before he was able to flip himself over onto his back. Holding the creature at bay with one hand tangled in masses of matted fur, he jerked his head from left to right, seeking his fallen wand. Finding it, he grabbed it with his free hand and faced the thing that held him.

Lucius gasped as he looked up into familiar gray eyes.

"It—it can't be."

* * *

**A/N:** Quick question! I have several chapters written already, I'm just editing them, but two of them could come next as they both involve the events of this chapter. So my question is, would you rather find out what happened in the aftermath of the fight, or find out what happened to our main character, Lucius? Any questions of your own? Let me know!  



	7. Black

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine aside from the AU plot.

**A/N:** This is where the story really starts going AU. I'm excited to not be writing missing scenes from Deathly Hallows anymore!

Thanks to all of you that responded to my question at the end of the last chapter, you were all a great help. Either would have fit here, but I couldn't decide, and this won by a landslide. I suppose this is the readers choice chapter? I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Black**

" _...and now my bitter hands, cradle broken glass, of what was everything...__" _

_Black by Pearl Jam_

Lucius was taken aback, but not enough to keep him from reacting immediately. He had his wand in one hand and the creature clasped tightly by the scruff in the other, so he disapparated with it to a familiar place.

They apparated into a room he kept in a hotel at the heart of muggle London. It was rather small, containing only a double sized bed, two chairs and a small bathroom, but it was private and it was his. He had paid handsomely for the space and the privacy, and he knew even though it had been years since he had last been there, that the room still belonged to him.

The animal was momentarily disoriented by the side along apparation and change of scenery, giving Lucius the sudden advantage. He rolled it from atop him, and rose to his knees next to it, pointing his wand in the mongrel's ear.

"You may have fooled a great many, but you will _never_ fool _me_. Change or I'll change you myself."

Lucius released it's fur and stood up, stepping back a few paces, keeping his wand trained directly on the mangy cur .

He would have felt a bit ridiculous had this turned out to be just an ordinary mutt, but he watched in absolute horror as the large black dog was surrounded in a bright yellow glow before taking the form of a tall man garbed in flowing red dress robes.

Lucius had stood there and witnessed the transformation, but still could not believe his eyes.

The man shook his head quickly as a dog would, never averting his gaze from Lucius or his wand. Reaching up casually to his face he scratched his bare chin and waited for Lucius to make the next move. But Lucius just stood there in shock.

_Was I knocked unconscious when I hit the ground? Am I somehow dreaming this?_

He would not believe it was real until he heard the man speak.

_But people often spoke in dreams, didn't they?_

Lucius was not sure how to proceed, so he simply blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"How is this possible? You're dead! I watched you _die._"

The man's lips curled into a half smile as he ran a hand through the front of his short black hair. Lucius watched in awe as those same lips moved to form words in response to his question.

"Apparently, the veil does not accept living, breathing beings and I was spat back out several hours later."

Lucius' mouth was gaping wide as he silently observed the other man's every move, transfixed.

"Might want to close that thing, you'll draw flies soon Malfoy."

Lucius clamped his mouth shut and grinned.

"Only you, Sirius Black could defy death." He laughed, shaking his head disbelievingly. "You've been alive—all this time. All this time and not a hint, not even a whisper."

"It's hard to get much news in Azkaban though isn't it ? Not that I'd be spreading this around. My life is much simpler as a corpse. Alive I'm still wanted you know."

"You've been with your godson this whole time. You've been with aurors and ministry workers. They all know, yet you're hiding?"

"We've had to keep up the facade though Malfoy, I was never cleared. No way yet to prove my innocence to the wizengamot, and they're the ones who count."

"But Wormtail is alive. He is all the proof you need."

Sirius laughed.

"Ah, but see the problem with that is dear Wormtail has failed to make a public appearance."

Lucius was still somewhat perplexed and not paying attention to much of what Sirius was saying, focused as he was on the monumental change in Black's appearance in the two years since he had last seen him.

"Merlin, Black, you look so good. Still so beautiful after all this time."

Sirius laughed again, a flash of white teeth showing behind his lips.

"I actually believe you a bit more this time than the night you freed me from Azkaban. I know I wasn't even close to pretty then." Sirius smoothed his robes and looked down at himself. "I'm still old and ragged, though slightly better dressed now."

"No, Sirius. You're wrong. You have never failed to take my breath away."

Sirius moved closer to Lucius, who gasped and took two steps back.

"What's wrong Lucius? I'm no ghost if that's what you're thinking." He stepped forward again and was almost nose to nose with Lucius. "Go on, touch me. Prove it to yourself."

Lucius tentatively reached out with the hand not holding his wand and lightly brushed his fingertips across Sirius' cheekbone then ran those same fingertips gently across Sirius' lips, letting them linger there for a moment.

"See? Flesh and blood Lucius. And you either still have your wand drawn, or you're extremely happy to see me."

Lucius hadn't even realized his wand was still pointed at Sirius and he lowered it.

"I still don't understand Black."

"You're not pleased that I'm here then I take it?"

"No, you misunderstand. This—you—I'm more than happy. I just don't understand how you stumbled into the afterlife and breezed right back out as though nothing had happened."

"It's a mystery mostly, even to me. It just wasn't my time I suppose." Sirius stepped even closer to Lucius, so close now Lucius could feel his warm breath on his face.

"Did you miss me Pavo?" Sirius breathed as he ghosted his lips across Lucius', closing them softly on his bottom lip before taking them away again.

"More than you know Sirius. I was lost. Had it not been for Draco I would have given up completely."

"I don't believe you Lucius."

"I—don't,"

"Make me believe it Lucius. Show me."

Lucius hesitated briefly and almost turned away but couldn't. He extended his arm and placed his hand at the back of Sirius' head pulling his face closer, crashing his lips down onto his own. Each man's mouths struggled do dominate the other; Sirius' tongue slipped inside Lucius' mouth, prodding at it gently as if urging it back to life. Seconds lapsed before Lucius reacted as though he had suddenly remembered what to do.

Sirius fumbled blindly for the ribbon that was keeping Lucius' hair tied back, tugged the knot once and let it flutter to the ground. One hand grasped the pale blond tresses letting the long strands slide through his fingers while the others worked their way down to Lucius' waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other. Lucius could feel the hardness of Sirius' erection through his robe as it pressed into his own. Suddenly, near panic, he broke the kiss and pulled away.

"This isn't a good idea Black. You've only just come back and—"

"I've been back for two years. I was never really gone." He reached out and lightly touched the discolored area on Lucius' jaw where Arthur had hit him earlier. "You feel—so good Lucius. So familiar. I need this, I need you. Please don't deny me."

"I can't get the idea of you being dead out of my mind Sirius, I'm sorry."

Sirius grabbed Lucius' hand and placed it over his heart.

"Feel that?" Sirius' heart thudded beneath Malfoy's fingers. "I'm alive Lucius. Alive! Not dead. Not some walking, talking corpse. _I was never dead_!"

Lucius pulled his hand away as he began to speak.

"I just need time to adjust to this. I can't just jump from mourning you to sleeping with you like," He snapped his fingers. "_that._"

Sirius backed away from Lucius and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Alright Lucius, that's fine. Take your time. Adjust. I'll wait."

Sirius gathered his robe from the bottom, lifting himself slightly he pulled it over his torso, up over his head and tossed it to the floor. The crisp white shirt Molly had forced him into that morning soon joined the robe.

"You think I'll adjust so quickly Sirius?"

"I'm just more comfortable this way Malfoy. No sense in sitting in a room with you all dressed up." he grunted, kicking his shoes halfway across either side of the room.

Lucius watched amused while Sirius leaned back and fluffed up two pillows, placing one behind the other then collapsed back on them to watch Lucius as he 'adjusted'.

Sirius was so playful and carefree. Here he was trying to seduce Lucius with absolutely no apparent concern whatsoever for the events that had taken place not an hour earlier. That was the thing that attracted Lucius to him from the start. His reckless abandon. It was what he wanted so desperately himself, just not to care.

Lucius couldn't simply stand there and watch this man, _his_ Sirius, lying there, aching to be touched and not give in. He wanted to touch him, and to be touched _by_ him. His body was more than willing, but his mind was screaming _no no no no no_. The body though soon overruled the mind, willing it to shut up as Lucius began removing every stich of clothing he had on.

Sirius raised an eyebrow as he too discarded his trousers.

"You're too easy Malfoy. I was beginning to enjoy your coy little game."

Lucius stood there staring at Sirius who had now laid back again and spread his legs invitingly. Sirius cocked his head to one side and wagged a finger at Lucius, beckoning him to the bed. Lucius responded quickly, pressing his knees into the mattress and crawling upwards until they were face to face.

Sirius slid his hand up to Lucius' neck and traced the fragile bones through his skin. When Sirius' finger left one spot, his lips took their place, mapping a fiery trail of kisses down Lucius' neck and along his collarbone.

His other hand massaged Lucius' chest, slipping down to his stomach and resting there. Sirius drew back slightly and looked down at Lucius' diminished frame.

"I see you've been on the Azkaban diet Pavo."

Lucius felt his face flush. He'd forgotten how thin and haggard he looked after his stay in Azkaban. He didn't want Sirius to look at him unclothed anymore, not when he looked like that. Lucius pushed him away until Sirius was lying flat on his back.

"I didn't mean anything by that Lucius. Don't—oh—sweet hea—oh"

Lucius had gotten to his side, leaned over Sirius' erection and without hesitation or any other touching, swallowed half his length. A curtain of silvery-blond silk hung between them, blocking Sirius' view, but he could feel moist heat enveloping and leaving him time and again. The intermingling of fingers and lips and tongue and slight graze of teeth, lick and suck was dizzying to Sirius. He had to watch. He reached down to Lucius' head, flipping the man's hair out of his way.

Finally seeing what Lucius was doing to him nearly drove him mad, but it still wasn't enough, he wanted more, so much more than Lucius was giving. He gingerly nudged Lucius' head downward as he raised his hips from the bed slightly, thrusting his prick to the back of Lucius' throat. He smiled as he watched Lucius try to take all of what he was giving him unsuccessfully and eased up a bit, releasing the back of Malfoy's head, but continuing to buck up into his mouth.

As Sirius assaulted his mouth, an angry thought entered Lucius' mind. He tried to ignore it because he wanted this and more of what Sirius had to offer, but it was relentless and would not leave him alone. His hand took up the rhythm his mouth had been keeping as his other hand snaked even lower, grazing Sirius' taut sac lightly before pressing one finger up painfully behind it. Sirius jerked back in pain while Lucius rolled away from him.

"Ah! Goddamnit Lucius, that fucking hurt!"

Their gray eyes locked as Lucius asked his question.

"Why did you attack me earlier, Sirius?"

Sirius froze for a moment and then sat up on the bed.

"Why did you have to speak and ruin this Lucius?"

"I haven't ruined anything Black, it's just a simple question that I would like to have an answer to before we go any further."

"There is no chance of this happening now, or ever, so I may as well tell you everything."

"I would love to hear whatever you're hiding."

"I'm not the one hiding anything Lucius. You are. You always have been."

"Pardon?"

Sirius scooted off of the bed and stood at the foot reaching down for his clothes.

"You wanted to know why I attacked you, didn't you?"

"That _is_ what I asked."

"I attacked you because I had every intention of killing you right there in Molly's garden Malfoy. But when you brought me here I decided to use _you_ the way you used me for over twenty years."

Lucius was off of the bed in one swift movement, standing just a few feet from Sirius.

"And you still intend to kill me then?

"Absolutely. You won't be going out with a bang now, and that is completely your own fault."

Sirius drew his wand, but Lucius, whose wand had never been far from his side was quicker.

"Put it down Black."

Sirius had no choice but to comply and tossed his wand onto the bed. Lucius grabbed it and dropped both of their wands on the carpet behind him, resting one heel on them.

"So—let me get this straight. You were going to murder me, but you decided to fuck me first, and _then_ kill me? What is wrong with you Black, why would you want to kill _me_?"

"I know all about you Malfoy. Every lie you've ever told me has been brought to my attention."

"Lies? I've never lied to you Black. Not once."

"Don't pretend to be an innocent party Malfoy. You're up to your pretty little neck in Voldemort's affairs, and you _enjoy_ it. I was blind before. Stupid and blind. But not anymore. I found out everything that you've omitted telling me over the years."

"What the hell are you talking about? You know everything there is to know about me."

Sirius plopped down in the chair nearest him to finish putting on his clothes.

"I do now. Tell me old man, why did you give the Weasley girl Tom Riddle's diary? By accident?"

"No, it was not an accident. I had no idea what that thing did. I had only hoped to anger her father when he found one of the dark artifacts he was always raiding homes for in his own daughter's possession. I thought it was just a blank bloody diary!"

"Then why did you seek to have Dumbledore removed as headmaster at the same time? You knew muggleborns would be more vulnerable to whoever had opened the chamber with him gone."

"Dumbledore was an old _fool_. I believed him to be incompetent and I did not want my son, who everyone _assumed_ to be the one opening the chamber, to be harmed. And if I am not mistaken, I was correct in regard to Dumbledore."

"Don't speak ill of the dead Malfoy. And what about today? Explain _that_ away with one of your pretty lies."

Lucius' anger had morphed into rage.

"You know my position—"

"Yes I do. And I never questioned you when I should have. That is where _I_ went wrong. I was so infatuated with you that I never dreamed you were playing me for a fool."

Lucius raised a blond eyebrow and blinked several times while trying to sort out what Sirius had just said.

"Your death and subsequent resurrection have completely addled your brain Sirius. Why are you saying these things to me? I've done nothing but try to protect you and help you protect those you love yet you always accuse me of the most horrible things. I don't know why I put up with it, and even worse still I always come back for more of your abuse. Do you really believe me to be that awful a man?"

Sirius closed his eyes and bowed his head before whispering.

"Yes Lucius, I do. I have no evidence to the contrary. Everything you did was because you lusted after me, and not because you have a good heart. Everything I ever felt for you was based on one lie after another."

Lucius wanted to cross over to him and shake him, make him see that he was not the monster he now thought him to be.

"I tried to warn the Weasley's today. I tried to warn Harry. I had no idea—about you."

Sirius' voice softened when he spoke again.

"I know you did. I saw your patronus. No one trusted it because no one recognized it. Hell, I always knew your patronus to be a fox. I wouldn't have known if I hadn't seen it the night you freed me from Azkaban."

He lifted his eyes to look at Lucius. "I never did ask you, but out of pure morbid curiosity, why did your patronus change anyway?"

"I don't know." Lucius lied. He would never tell him the reason for the change now. "I've never told anyone about it. I was just as shocked that night as you were."

"From a fox to a lion. And it's still the lion. I know of another whose patronus changed recently. It reflected what was in her heart. Who do we know that resembles a lion? Ah, carrying a torch for the minister, Malfoy?"

Lucius wanted to scream. _It's a lion now because_ you _are a Gryffindor, idiot!_ But he didn't speak. He couldn't. He just collapsed back onto the bed. Sirius didn't know about the minister. How could he? Everything was kept a secret. He was about to give Sirius more fuel to fire his hatred.

"Scrimgeour is dead Sirius."

"I figured that Malfoy. Your lion told us as much."

"A new minister has been appointed, by the dark lord."

Sirius jumped up, annoyed and stood in front of the door on the other side of the room.

"Why do you always feel the need to walk me through things _sentence by sentence_ as though I'm a baby? I _can_ understand when you speak more than six words to me."

Lucius didn't answer him, he was too disgusted and he felt completely betrayed. Instead he bent to retrieve his clothes and pulled his trousers up and belted them. Lucius had an overwhelming desire to tell Sirius everything while they were still on speaking terms and he wanted at least to be partially clothed when he said what he had to. But he made a conscious decision not to reveal any of his master's future plans.

That was all he had when he stepped into the Weasley garden that afternoon, and even with the stunning reappearance of the man he had loved for over half his life, those plans were all he would leave the hotel with that night. Sirius may have survived his fall into the veil, but one does not threaten a Malfoy the way he had and live to tell the tale.

He had been dead in Lucius' mind for years now anyway.

* * *

**A/N:** I was tickled writing Sirius back in. I've missed him! Don't worry, you'll be seeing him again..this scene will continue with chapter 9. Next chapter is what happens after the mini battles that went on earlier. 

I'm also writing a Bellatrix/Voldemort fic called "Wicked Game" if there are any other Bellamort shippers out there that want to take a look.

Please don't forget to review!


	8. Saving Me

**Disclaimer: **Only the AU plot is mine.

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken so long to get to this, I've been super busy lately. I'll have the next chapter out by this time next week though.

Remember that the events in this chapter are taking place simultaneously to the events in chapter 7.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8 Saving Me**

_'Show me what it's like...__To be the last one standing.._

_And teach me wrong from right..__And I'll show you what I can be._

_Say it for me...__Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me...__Say it if it's worth saving me.'_

_Saving Me by Nickelback_

"My lord, I was sent to ask how we are to determine who we should take prisoner and who we should leave behind. It seems we're all having the same problem."

Lord Voldemort looked up in surprise at Severus Snape. They shouldn't be bothering him with things like this when he had bigger problems on his mind. He waved his hand idly.

"Lucius will decide. He has instructions on this matter."

"Where can I find Lucius then, my lord, to ask him?"

"You should have seen him already. I sent him off hours ago."

"I have not seen Lucius since this morning at the ministry, Master."

Snape could see Lord Voldemort's fingers clench tightly as he gripped the arms of his chair. He knew immediately what the untrusting dark lord was thinking.

_Traitor_.

The dark lord stood and approached Severus. Voldemort appeared to be composed, but just below the surface his anger was bubbling. He wasn't going to be too quick to judge though, not this time, Lucius was now too important a player to be killed offhandedly.

Malfoys' son however, was a different story. When Lucius returned, he'd better have a damn good excuse for not following orders.

"I trust your judgement Severus. Bring only the ones Harry will attempt to rescue. I believe two more will be sufficient as there are already three from the Burrow in our possession." Voldemort went back to his chair and sat down again. "And Severus, come to me immediately once you've seen to the prisoners. Lucius informed you that you will be given a new position, correct?"

"He has."

"We'll discuss it further when you return."

Severus bowed his head low.

"Thank you my lord."

"Is Bellatrix near?"

Snape's lip curled slightly."She is, of course, right outside your chamber doors."

"Send her in on your way out then."

Severus bowed his head again as he withdrew. Seconds later the tall doors flung open and Bellatrix entered.

"You wished to see me Master?" she purred smoothly as she crossed the room and crouched low at Voldemort's feet.

"Yes Bella. Lucius is—missing. Is his son still among us?"

"He is not here my lord. Do you wish for me to check the manor?"

"Yes, Bellatrix, do that. If you find him, do not let on that anything is amiss, and return straightaway. I expect I will see you again within the hour."

"Of course."

Bellatrix left Riddle House and set off for Malfoy Manor. She searched the lower and upper floors almost frantically for Draco, releasing a small sigh of relief when she found him sitting in the library, reading what appeared to be a school book.

Draco looked up, put the book on the arm of his chair and stood when she entered the room.

"Aunt Bellatrix, you have—" he moved closer to her and lifted his hand to her hair "Cake in your hair?"

She gave a weak smile as she reached up to clear away what was left.

"Weasley's. They find that sort of thing amusing." She continued, demonstrating for him how George and Fred had levitated the cream puffs and chicken wings at her and Rabastan.

Draco laughed in earnest at her dramatic tale before taking a more serious tone when she was done.

"What else happened today?"

"Nothing spectacular. We fought, they lost."

"Did you find Potter?"

"Not today nephew. But it's only a matter of time. His friends are being put in your dungeons as we speak."

"I should have guessed. Was anyone killed?"

"One for sure on our end, possibly one more." She looked away quickly. "None of _them_ though. Well, with the exception of the minister and the ministry workers who refused to cooperate. The dark lord was very adamant that we keep as many alive as possible."

"And my father?"

"He's around I suppose." She shrugged as she stepped behind him and picked up the book he had been reading.

Draco swallowed hard. His aunt was always nice to him when they were alone, but this was different. She was keeping something from him, possibly to spare his feelings. He knew what news she would have if he prodded, so he kept his mouth closed. He wasn't ready to hear that his father was dead.

"Potions Draco? I thought you were more interested in ancient runes?"

"I like to keep myself well rounded."

"Ah. Smart boy." She turned back to Draco and looked down at him, smoothing his hair back from his forehead. "It won't always be this hard for you. He'll ease up on you once all of this is over and forgotten. You'll see."

"I hope so Aunt Bellatrix. I don't think I'll last much longer like this."

She cupped his chin between her fingers and kissed him lightly on his forehead.

"You know, you look exactly like your blasted father. But when I look into your eyes I see your mother."

He saw her eyes fill momentarily before she turned around and stepped away.

"Have you eaten today? You're naught but a stick in robes, boy."

"I will. Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"I'm not worried. We can't have little stick men fighting for us when the time comes, that's all."

She walked back over to him and smiled.

"If you ever tell anyone I fuss over you Draco Malfoy, I'll curse you myself."

Draco couldn't stop himself. He reached out and grabbed her around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug which she returned before he released her.

"What's all this Draco?"

"I—I just—I don't know. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me. No one will ever find out that I am your one weakness."

She pushed him playfully.

"As long as it's just between us then. Do make sure you eat though. I'll try to come back later to check in on you."

He nodded at her as she strode from the room.

"Aunt Bella?" He called to her back. She turned.

"Thank you."

She waved her hand dismissively as she disappeared around the corner.

"I'll miss you." he whispered.

But she was already gone.

**OoOoO**

Draco had been worrying a great deal lately whether he was doing the right thing or not by passing information to Harry, but this time he had no doubts. He was afraid, but he was certain. Now with Lucius dead, there was only one person Draco could depend on, the same person almost every soul in the wizarding world depended upon.

Harry Potter.

Draco was certain that Harry would attempt some foolish rescue once he found out where his friends were, and he would likely be caught. That wouldn't do.

Draco sat waiting anxiously at the base of the mouldering walls just inside Hogwarts grounds. His stomach was tied up in knots and he felt like he would be sick at any moment. But he was standing firm. His life may be over, but there was still hope for the others and he wanted desperately to help ensure that Potter would overcome.

In the distance he heard a vague flutter of wings. He lifted his eyes, searching the night sky for a trace of his ting elf owl. He had sent her almost an hour ago to locate Harry, wherever he might be. He watched the tiny black dot grow larger until finally she landed next to him, a small scroll attached to her leg. He untied it and reached into his pocket for a bit of bread for her.

"Thanks Devika "

He unrolled the parchment and held it up to read the scrawl in the light of the half moon.

_I'm coming. Wait for me. _

Draco didn't have to wait long. Half an hour after Devika returned, he heard a pop on the other side of the wall and crawled into the bushes nearest him until he was sure who had apparated on the other side of the wall.

"I told you not to trust ferret face Harry. He's not even here."

Ron was already beginning to wear on Harry's nerves. Ron had always been one to talk a lot when he was nervous, and he was past well past nervous right now as he had no news on the condition of his family. Harry was trying very hard to be understanding.

"Do you think he'll be holding a flashing sign saying 'Here I am Harry!'? He's hiding somewhere. We just have to give him a second."

"Really Ronald, he would be stupid to be standing out in the open." Hermione was scanning the area though it was very hard to see in the dark. "Speaking of standing in the open, don't you think we should hide ourselves Harry?"

"You're right. You two can get to the forest, I'll look around for Malfoy."

"No way mate. I'm not leaving you alone."

"Neither am I."

Harry knew better than to argue with either of them.

"Alright then. Follow me."

Harry stepped into the shadows that the brick wall provided and walked a straight line along it, looking for some sign that Draco was there. He was worried because he could have been caught, they could be walking into a trap.

Once Draco was sure that they were the ones he was expecting, he crawled from his hiding place and through a hole at the bottom of the wall. He was immediately spotted by Hermione, who tugged on Harry's shirt.

"There Harry."

Harry turned and saw Draco on the ground on all fours in front of a large bush. Draco motioned for them to follow him back through and to the outer edges of the Forbidden Forest. No one could apparate in or out of there and they would be reasonably safe.

Once they were a fair distance in, Draco turned to Harry.

"I want to be quick about this Potter. They'll miss me after a while."

Harry nodded.

"Weasley, your sister is a prisoner in the dungeon at my home, and she is being treated well, I saw to that at least. The rest of your family as far as I know is fine. I questioned my aunt earlier and when I was able to, I saw the prisoners. They weren't very forthcoming with me though."

Ron visibly sagged with relief and nodded his thanks grudgingly to Malfoy.

"Who else did they take Draco?" Hermione asked.

"We have five. Weasley's sister, Longbottom, Lovegood, Lupin, and Moody. None of them appeared to be seriously injured, just the usual bang ups from a fight."

"Thanks Malfoy." Harry's eyes dropped to Draco's hands which were bunched up in his robes. "We'll work something out."

"I've already done that for you Potter. All you have to do is come in and be the hero."

Ron was not keen on the idea of letting a Malfoy help them, even if Harry did trust him.

"What makes you think we'll trust you that far Malfoy? Do you think we'll actually walk right into your dungeons with you? You could be laying a trap for us for all we know!"

"At least hear him out Ron. He's been trustworthy in the recent past, and I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Yeah, but Harry, all of that could have been leading up to this. It is Malfoy after all."

Draco wasn't willing to stand by idly while he was slandered, but he did bite back a quick retort that automatically came to his lips though. Insulting Ron was not a good way to win his trust.

"Look. I'm just going to tell you what I've planned, and you can decide from there. I brewed a strong sleeping potion to slip to the guards on duty. The effects are immediate, and should keep them in a deep sleep for hours as long as they aren't too disturbed."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of folded parchment and handed it to Harry.

"This is a layout of the perimeters surrounding my house." Draco reached out and put a finger on the map he had drawn. "That is where the dungeons are." He moved the finger slightly to the left. "Around here is the outside entrance. I'll take down the wards on that door and once you have your friends, I'll replace them. Then you get them as far away from there as possible. I'm the secret keeper of course, so make sure you all read this before you leave here so there won't be a problem."

"Sounds too easy Malfoy."

Ron was no longer working to conceal the venom in his tone. This was Malfoy, no matter what he'd done, Ron would never trust him.

"I planned it that way Weasley. I could make it difficult for you though if you're itching for a fight."

Ron suddenly stepped forward and Draco did the same. Hermione stepped between them, holding her arms out.

"Look Ronald, Harry trusts Draco for a reason. I don't know what that is, but I trust Harry, and so should you."

He glared at Hermione.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't trust Harry, Hermione."

"Then shut up and let Harry decide what to do."

Harry who had remained silent throughout the exchange finall spoke.

"We're not going to do it."

Draco was more hurt than shocked by Harry's words. He had half expected it, but it still hurt to not have his trust even after what had happened the last time they met.

"Alright." Draco said pinching his lips together slightly. "I understand completely Potter."

"No Malfoy you don't. I just can't let you risk yourself that way. Voldemort will figure out that a sleeping potion was used, and once he finds out who gave them the drinks it'll be too bad for you."

Draco shrugged his shoulders slightly and looked down.

"I don't care Potter. I don't have anything to lose."

"Just your life Draco. That's all." Hermione placed her hands on her hips. She didn't like him, but she didn't want to see him die either.

"What life? I'm virtually a prisoner. I'm tortured and beaten on a whim. My parents are dead. Everyone I know hates me..."

"With good reason." Ron interrupted before he could stop himself. "Er..Sorry."

Draco continued as if he had not heard Ron.

"I have nothing to live for, so I might as well make my final act a decent one."

Harry stepped forward and put one hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Your father Draco? Today?"

Draco nodded slightly, refusing to let the tears come.

"Was it Voldemort?"

"No. From what Gin---he had some sort of a physical scuffle with—someone from your side. I'm not sure if he was the one that—"

Draco couldn't speak over the lump that had risen in his throat and he turned his back on them. Even Ron was beginning to feel sorry for Malfoy. He had been imagining what life would be like without his mum and dad all day, and he knew it was hell to lose a parent, even if that parent was Lucius Malfoy.

"So you see," Draco said a moment later as he turned back to face them. "I have nothing to lose. It will work, and you will have your friends back."

"We'll do this Draco, under one condition. After we free them, you come with us."

"You know I can't do that Potter. We—"

"I know, but now, like you said, you have nothing to lose. Come with us, that will at the very least buy you some time. You have no attachments to them anymore."

"I just don't feel right Potter. I can't just run away like a coward. I've done that before and--"

"Do you think I'm a coward Draco? Do you think Hermione and Ron are cowards? We're trying to make a difference, and we can't do that if we're dead or imprisoned somewhere. You can come with us and redeem yourself by helping us do the right thing."

Ron was fidgeting somewhat. He still was wary of Draco and didn't like the idea of the young death eater coming with them.

"Look Harry, I feel for Malfoy, I really do. But do you really think it would be wise for him to be with us?"

Draco reached out and took Harry's hand and pulled him away from the other two. He didn't care what Ron and Hermione would think at that point, and Harry apparently didn't either because he walked freely and did not release Draco's hand, instead clasping it tightly with his other as well. Once they stopped Draco looked down into Harry's face.

"Look Harry, you're pretty much all I have left. I want to do this for you. Please let me do this for you."

Harry shook his head firmly.

"No. I won't let you die for me Draco. I'm not sure how I feel about you, but I know I want you around so I can find out. Don't do this to me. We'll figure out another way."

Whatever they did would have to be done that night, within the next few hours. Draco was determined to convince Harry, if not he would just have to do it himself. He couldn't let Harry die on a rescue mission, not when everything depended so heavily on him.

"Tonight is probably the only night there will only be a few guards. A lot of the death eaters are still recovering, but you know as well as I do by tomorrow they will be healed and ready to go. These particular prisoners were taken because they knew you would take the risk to come and save them."

" All you have to do is come with us Draco. We can go and get them now, and then we can all leave together."

Draco shook his head again and nodded in Ron's direction.

"Weasley is right Harry. It would be a bad thing having a death eater crashing your party."

" You're not one of them. You've proven that." He shook his head again. "I won't let you do it Draco. I won't let you die for this."

"You can't stop me Potter." Draco released Harry's hand. "In one hour if you decide to come then all will be ready. If you don't then the guards will have a really good night's sleep. "

Before Harry could try and stop him, Draco took off in a full run, past a bewildered Ron and Hermione and out of the forest before crawling under the wall and disapparating.

Harry walked back over to his friends and made a very hard decision.

"We'll leave from here in just under an hour."

**OoOoO**

Exactly one hour later the trio stood outside of the manifesting Malfoy Manor. They walked around the front and to the side Draco had pointed to on the map. Harry spotted the door Draco had referred to and as promised, it opened easily for them.

"That slimy git actually did it!"

"He's taking a great risk to help us Ronald . The least you could do is stop calling him names."

"I'm sorry Hermione. Old habit. I just can't get used to the idea that Malfoy _might_ be good."

"Come on Ron, Hermione, I don't know how much time we'll have."

They followed Harry into the dungeon and walked down a short corridor until they reached the end.

There were two ways to go, left or right. Both had cells lining the hallway. Harry looked down at the back of the map and saw that Draco had also drawn a diagram of the dungeon. He found where they were exactly and an arrow pointed to the right that extended all the way down the hall. They turned that way and walked for a few minutes past the long line of cells before coming across a sleeping guard kicked back in a metal chair leaning precariously on two legs back against the wall.

"Remus? Moody?" Harry called out quietly. He heard a bit of shuffling and a small face appeared at the bottom of a cell door.

"Harry? Is that you?" she whispered.

Ron looked down and almost cried at the sight of his sister's dirty face.

"It's us Gin." he said, his voice slightly wavering. "Where are the others?"

"Luna is in here with me. I think she passed out, or fell asleep. I saw them put Remus and Alastor in the cell with Neville, down there." She reached a grimy finger out and pointed to the very last door on the left. Harry quietly made his way down to it and looked through the bars.

Remus was standing against the wall with his head hung low while Moody sat on a tiny cot with a sleeping Neville's head on his good leg.

"Remus." Harry whispered.

Lupin's head jerked upwards as did Moody's.

"Harry? Merlin Harry you shouldn't be here!"

"Is Neville alright?" Harry was worried because Neville hadn't budged.

"Poor bugger cried himself to sleep" Moody said patting the back of Neville's head lightly.

"Try to wake him quietly. We're getting you out. I just have to find a key. Be right back."

Harry crept over to the sleeping guard and scanned him for a ring of keys or one large key. A crowbar, anything that would open a cell door.

"Damnit. Hermione, do you know a spell that will open these?"

Lupin was now standing at the bars. "Harry, it won't work. They're charmed. They'll only open with the master's key. All prison doors work that way. Get out of here now before they find out you're here!"

"Potter."

Harry jumped at the sound of a voice behind him. It was Draco, standing there holding up a key.

"I forgot to give this to you earlier."

Draco unlocked the cell Lupin was in first before crossing over and unlocking Ginny and Luna's door . He gave them one last look before turning to the stairs to go back up to the house. Harry reached out and grabbed the back of Draco's shirt before he could put his foot on the second step.

"You're our prisoner Malfoy."

"Stop being noble Potter. I'm not leaving."

Harry drew his wand and pointed it Draco before kicking the chair of sleeping guard. The chair crashed to the floor and the man shot up trying to draw his wand. He didn't have a chance before Ron and Hermione 's wands were pointed in his face.

"You're coming with us Malfoy." Harry pointed to the guard. "You too. Move." Harry grabbed Draco roughly by the back of his neck and turned him down the hall, placing his wand in the small of his back.

"Sorry about that. Had to make it look good for our witness. You could put up a bit more of a struggle though."

The ten of them walked quickly back the way the trio had come in. Once they got outside, Harry made a show of flinging a now struggling Draco to the ground.

"You," he said to the guard. "Give me your wand. You too Malfoy."

Once they were handed over, one was given to Moody, the other to Lupin.

"Remus, do you remember the place where we found the dog?" Lupin nodded, understanding that Harry meant the Shrieking Shack where he had first met Sirius all those years ago.

"Go there, all of you. Hermione and I will meet you when we take care of these two."

"Harry, I really don't think—"

"We got you out of here didn't we Remus? We can take care of these two. Now go."

Lupin whispered their destination to Moody, and Harry watched them disapparate in pairs before looking back to his prisoners.

"Now what to do with the two of you?"

Harry closed in on Draco, who was still on the ground with Hermione's wand pointed in his face.

"Rather inept of Voldemort to only have one guard on duty tonight. I was under the impression that my heroic antics were legend."

"Don't kill me Potter, please."

The guard was sickened by Draco.

"Shut up you little coward. Begging that scum for your life. You disgust me."

Harry's attention now turned to the guard.

"What of you? Do you not care if you live or die? And sleeping on duty, you should be willing to have us kill you because once Voldemort finds out that you were the reason his prisoners escaped and his right hand henchman's son was taken prisoner, he'll do a lot worse than we could dream of." Harry smiled at him menacingly. "Hermione, I think we'll spare him so he can receive his punishment from Voldemort himself."

"Right Harry, sounds wonderful to me. _Petrificus totalus _!"

The guard fell to the ground, stiff as a board.

"Ready Hermione?" She nodded.

"Come on Malfoy, up."

"Harry, no. This is enough. That guard will never say that he was asleep and he'll go along with whatever I say. Please, you've done enough, you've saved your friends now you have to go."

Harry crouched beside Draco. Placing his hands beneath Draco's arms he began to lift him.

"We can't be sure Draco. You could still get the blame."

The two young men were now standing face to face.

" I'm not leaving you here. Thanks to what you told me last night I was far away from the Burrow before they came for me. It's my turn to save you."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm pretty sure I mentioned before that I was writing this story for NaNoWriMo. I finished my 50,000 words (yay!) and there is still no end in sight. I tried to wrap it a few times, but so many sub plots developed...Anyway, somewhere along the line some of this gets a bit..disturbing. I wouldn't post it if I didn't think you guys couldn't handle it. I just wanted to give fair warning. 

I've missed hearing from you all, so I hope you'll say hi!


	9. Sooner or Later

**Chapter 9 Sooner or Later**

_"Sooner or later you're gonna hate it_

_ Go ahead and throw your life away"_

Sooner or Later by Breaking Benjamin

_The grass was soft and sweet smelling, slightly damp with dew as the sun's first rays peeked up over the horizon, revealing the two stirring figures. The messy head of black hair next to him turned slightly, enough to draw his attention and the bright green eyes of Harry Potter sleepily searched his face, just the barest hint of a smile gracing his lips. "I wish it were always like this. Peaceful," Draco breathed, balancing his head on one hand as he shifted over to his side, his shoulder throbbing painfully though he couldn't understand why. "Waking up to something like this, it almost feels like nothing's wrong." Harry gave him a wan smile and leaned over to kiss his forehead before he settled back down to rest on his own arms before he spoke. "We could pretend for a little while every day, it might make this whole thing easier to bear. I wish you could stay here with me." The blonde eyed the other boy curiously, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Why can't I stay with you? Have I done something wrong?"_

_"No, no. Of course you haven't." Harry's lips pursed slightly before he frowned, moving closer, an arm wrapping around Draco as he tried to pull him near. "You're dreaming me again, Draco. All of this is in your head."_

Draco woke with a sudden start, a harsh denial on his lips. Blinking stupidly, he lifted his head weakly and looked around the stone walls surrounding him, his once enviable blonde hair falling in a blood caked veil over his eyes, the pangs of disappointment hitting him hard as he took in his cell. It had been weeks since he'd seen the light of day, weeks since he had been able to stand without crouching because of the chains that bound him to the floor on which he sat, weeks since he'd had something decent in his stomach. Weeks since he'd left after Harry had all but begged him to stay. His entire body ached, his head throbbed painfully from which injury, he wasn't sure, and he was almost certain that of the injuries he had sustained, a dislocated shoulder was the least of them, but the dreams were the worst. Even worse than what had been done to him during his imprisonment because they were nice and had felt too real. Waking to this - his living nightmare - after having tasted the freedom in his sleeping mind that he had tossed away, this was what was unbearable.

He should have listened to Potter, he should have gone with the trio, saved his own fool neck, instead of trying to play the martyr, a role that had never suited him in the slightest. But despite everything his gut told him, that his father was dead after the Battle at the Burrow, a small part of him still held on to hope, a small part of him knew that if he went missing that no mercy would be spared for Lucius had he somehow escaped with his life that day. And he couldn't find it in him to leave his father behind knowing what he would face.

His body shivered involuntarily as something he couldn't make out ran across the bare skin of his calf. As many times as he'd told himself that this was worth it, worth seeing his father stride through the doors of the manor one final time, Draco couldn't find it in himself to believe his own rationale. The reunion hadn't been quite what he had hoped for. Lucius had returned, a little worse for the wear later that evening, tailed closely by the Carrow siblings. The last look his father had given him had been one of horror mingled with shock, as if Lucius hadn't expected him to be there, just as Draco was taken roughly by the arms and arrested.

Everything he had done was now common knowledge among the Dark Lord's numbers. He was branded a traitor and tortured for what little information he did have. The only good thing about this was that he knew nothing of what Lucius had done, or Harry's movements after he'd disapparated and left Potter standing in his yard. Voldemort had been furious when he'd looked into his mind and seen Draco's part in Harry's successes, and the only reason he still breathed was the thought that because of what lie between the two young wizards, Harry would return to rescue the fallen Malfoy Prince.

He was, after all, known for that sort of thing.

"On your feet, Malfoy."

Draco was startled from his thoughts by the sound of a familiar voice and blinking several times he was surprised to see the batlike countenance of his godfather standing just beyond his cell doors. Without a word he stood, as best he could, back bent at an angle and leaning to his left in an effort to keep any pressure from the shoulder that constantly pained him. Severus entered the cell, his face a cool mask of detachment as he silently inspected his godson's wounds. "He needs a Healer if he's expected to live beyond the week," the older man announced, voice tinged with disgust to the Death Eater that stood beyond the doors. "Drink this," he continued without missing a beat, and held a small cup to Draco's lips without giving him an option. Whatever was inside of the cup was foul and Draco nearly gagged as he tried to swallow it all without letting it touch his tongue. It tasted liked it smelled, like sweaty robes and long ago discarded socks, but the instant it went down his throat and settled in his belly most of the pain Draco had felt instantly subsided.

"Sit," Severus ordered, and Draco moved as quickly as he could to comply. He wasn't sure who he should trust anymore, even Lucius had been sent down here to hurt him on occasion, but there wasn't enough care left in him to give it anymore thought. Let them do to him what they pleased. There was nothing else he could tell them that Voldemort hadn't seen for himself, and honestly, at this stage, his death would have been a blessing.

"Do your worst, Severus," Draco managed, surprised at the raspy, raw sound of his own voice. Those were the first words he'd spoken in nearly a week, the only sounds he'd made were the screams he made when Death Eaters were sent down with instruments designed to remind him precisely why he was there. He looked pitiful sitting there, a shell of the haughty boy he was once, and the almost indistinguishable twitch of Snape's lips was the only hint that he wasn't here of his own volition. Draco continued, barely sparing him a glance. "There's nothing I can tell you and very little left that they haven't done to me already."

"My Lord, in his great mercy, has sent me to see to your wounds. He would rather you didn't die before your purpose to him was served." Turning from Draco, Severus motioned to the guard to go, to return with the Healer he had mentioned needing a moment before. The moment they were alone Snape said nothing, but his face softened a fragment as he looked at his godson, as though he were taking in all of this for the first time.

"Don't," Draco whispered. "Don't look at me like I'm some pitiful thing in need of coddling. That's not your style, and it's not mine either." With a shake of his head, Snape said nothing as he turned his eyes away from the boy sitting chained to the wall, and instead began to pace, thinking, and waiting for the guard to return.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Lucius couldn't stand it. The guilt he felt was overwhelming, and he couldn't escape it, nor could he move to protect his son without sealing the younger Malfoy's doom as well as his own. His patronus had been specific, had told Potter to take his son away with him, to remove him from any possible harm, but the idiot child clearly couldn't be counted on, not even after all the Malfoy men had risked in order to aide him. All he could do now was see to it that the punishment wasn't too harsh, even if that meant taking up a wand himself and inflicting some of it. That, he was certain, had pleased the Dark Lord more than anything else he'd done, though it pained Lucius himself and weighed on him more than even he could fully admit.

Seeing to his daily duties had become a struggle, but he meandered on, doing his best to appear collected, though beneath his stony surface fear and spite bubbled for the man he had once had so much respect for. But it was he who had spoken to Lestrange, hinted that Potter wouldn't return should Draco perish, and Lestrange who had put that bug in the Dark Lord's ear. If they were lucky, just this once, Draco would soon be returned to him, even if he were still in chains, above ground, where he could see to his welfare and make sure that he sustained no further harm. Once he was within his reach once more, Lucius would do all that he could, even at risk to himself, to see that Draco escaped, but he would need help.

Nervously he sat behind the desk in his study, quill lifted above a fresh piece of parchment as he searched for the words he needed to write. He had no one left on the outside now, no one to turn to now, not after what he had done to Sirius -

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

As though suddenly inspired his quill took flight, two paragraphs quickly coming together with a flourish before he laid it down to fold the paper thrice, and then once more down the center before tying it to his owl's leg and shooing it out of the window.

* * *

A/N: I've gotten a few requests to continue this story, and even though it's been a few years since my last update, I'm going to give it a shot! Please R&R! Constructive criticism is always welcome. Next update is scheduled for next week.


End file.
